RED MOON
by deriancullen
Summary: Leah al fin tiene control sobre su vida, pero una serie de acontecimientos ponen en duda su autocontrol.malo era imprimarse de la Tua cantante de un vampiro, pero lo peor es que ese vampiro sea un Cullen. Despues de amanecer...
1. Chapter 1

**RED MOON**

_Era un punto muerto genético._

_Era una mujer incompleta._

_Una chica de veinte años con menopausia_

_Yo era todo lo que ningún hombre –lobo o humano—quería._

_¿Imprimación?... _

_Estar profundamente enamorada de tu ex novio y ahora marido de tu prima._

_Claro que quiero la imprimación…_

_Pero ¿la aceptaría?, obligar a una persona a pertenecerte de esa manera, tan arrebatadora y mágica, donde las voluntades de doblegan y pueden destruirse corazones. Como había sucedido con el mío._

_¿Y si al encontrar ese rescoldo de paz que necesitas para dejar de ser un punto muerto todo se girara en tu contra, y la única cosa que odias más que tu condición licantropa se cruzara en tu camino? _

_¿Si ese remansó de paz fuera el manjar más suculento para lo que tu más odias. Y sobre todo para alguien que jamás fue de tu agrado, incluso ni cuando era humana.?_


	2. NUEVA VIDA

_**DISCLAIMER: YA LO SABEN Y A MI ME DA MUCHA FLOJERA REPETIRLO, ASI QUE SOLO LO HARE UNA VEZ, =P LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM, EXCEPTO LOS CREADOS POR MI Y PARA MI REGOCIJO PERSONAL. LA HISTORIA TAMBIEN ES MIA….=p**_

NUEVA VIDA

Habían pasado veinte años desde la última vez que había visto a mi familia en La Push. Jacob había cumplido a medias su promesa; aquello que yo le había pedido con tanto ahincó en los bosques cercanos a la casa de los chupasangres cuando la odiosa humana –en la que nunca me gustaba pensar—estaba embarazada de la imprimación de mi alfa.

Me había permitido seguir en su manada, y a pesar de la incorporación de Quil y Embry, todo era mas tranquilo que cuando estaba con Sam Jacob ya no tenía por qué vivir en forma de lobo para olvidar a… bueno, el ya tenía a su Nessie. Y tenía que aceptarlo, la chiquilla era la única que podía dominarlo, no me agradaba mucho la idea de que mi amigo saliera con una chupas… bueno, una mitad vampiro.

La había visto solo cuando era una chiquilla, yo si había seguido con el plan que Jacob había planteado esa tarde en Forks, y estuve algún tiempo recorriendo el mundo en mi forma de loba. O al menos América.

Había conocido un millón de lugares, unos más interesantes que otros y cada vez me sentía menos humana. Había regresado solo una vez a Lapush, para la boda de Sam y Emily.

Mantenía el contacto con Seth y Jacob, y claro con mi madre, que eran las únicas personas a las que extrañaba de verdad.

Hace un año me sorprendió saber que Billy necesitaba hablar conmigo. Al parecer Rachel –que ya se había casado con Paul—había conseguido un puesto importante en una universidad en México y a petición de mi madre y de mi padrastro; Charlie. Me había conseguido una beca.

Refunfuñe, pataleé y mordisque todo y a todos los que se pusieron en mi camino, pero había sido en vano, Jacob, Seth, y Embry habían ido a buscarme hasta Canadá solo para llevarme a rastras hasta México.

Seguían tan jóvenes como los recordaba, a excepción de Quil, que había dejado de transformarse para poder casarse con Claire. Jacob y Seth no tenían deseos de dejarlo; Jacob era feliz con su condición ahora que tenía a su imprimación, y Seth todavía no había imprimado a nadie y eso no parecía molestarle. Embry lo había hecho hace dos años apenas, y la chica tenía apenas diez años, así que no tenía prisa en dejarlo.

En la manada de Sam también las cosas habían cambiado; al no haber peligros "cercanos", Sam, Paul y Jared lo habían dejado. Paul con más esfuerzo que los otros. Collin y Brady aun no imprimaban a nadie así que eran los encargados de proteger la aldea. Por lo menos hasta que llegaran sus amores mágicos.

Los únicos vampiros que visitaban Forks; según Jacob eran los Cullen. Que ya se habían mudado a otra parte del país, esa parte no me importo demasiado, así que en realidad pueden estar en el infierno y a mí me interesaría menos.

Charlie, Billy y mi madre ya eran unos ancianos que se la llevaban juntos todo el día. Mi madre parecía feliz de atender a su esposo y al que parecía su hermano mayor. Jacob estaba agradecido con esto, ya que el solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigos los chupasangre.

Así que aquí estoy yo; la única inconforme con mi gen de la licantropía, la única que no disfrutaba ser una loba congelada en sus veinte años, ahora obligada a ir a la universidad.

La verdad es que no pensé que fuera una gran idea, solía reírme por las noches en mi primer año cuando fantaseaba con arrancarles la cabeza a los maestros que me molestaban. Ahora ya lo tenía un poco mas dominado, tenía un año y medio sin transformarme, y ya no me enojaba tanto, podía controlar los temblores –que casi nunca aparecían—tan fácilmente que ya casi ni los notaba.

La escuela era muy grande y ruidosa, había gente yendo y viniendo a todas horas por el campus. Al principio tanta gente me molestaba; no tenía amigos, por lo menos no muchos, la única que podía llevar ese título era una chica con la que compartía la mayoría de mis clases llamada Luna. Tenía la misma edad que yo –claro si quitamos que yo a estas alturas debería ser una solterona de cuarenta años—y era muy seria y tranquila. Lo que me ayudaba bastante. Aunque también era divertida y algunas veces muy imprudente.

Estudiaba psicología. La había elegido por una razón muy obvia, tal vez eso me ayudara a controlar mi temperamento. Luna no sabía nada sobre mi condición y agradecía que no hubiera nada ni nadie cerca para ponerme en evidencia.

Vivir en México no era tan malo, era un lugar muy bonito y con mucha riqueza cultural. Me reconfortaba saber que había lugares donde uno podía ser medianamente feliz sin que te molestaran. Lo único que no me agradaba de este país era su clima. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba nublado y la mitad del año llovía. No era como en Forks –que llovía casi todo el año—pero me lo recordaba bastante. A veces me sentía paranoica, este lugar era excelente para los vampiros que como los Cullen, se sentían seguros caminando en el día.

-¿Qué piensas, Lee?

-pensaba en La push, Luna, en lo agradable que sería comer un plato de sopa decente, para variar

Luna se carcajeo ante mi comentario despectivo hacia la comida de la cafetería estudiantil.

-tal vez deberíamos cocinar más seguido nosotras

-tardamos siglos en conseguir ese departamento, no quisiera chamuscarlo tan rápido – me carcajee

La verdad es que ni Lu ni yo éramos buenas en la cocina.

-estoy ansiosa por empezar las clases

Rodé los ojos.

La verdad yo no era la mejor estudiante, ni la más interesada, pero lo intentaba. Mañana empezaría el nuevo año escolar, y ya podía verse en el campus a muchos estudiantes de nuevos ingreso y de otros más avanzados que llegaban poco a poco para empezar las clases.

-¿no estarás mas bien emocionada por que el chico que te gusta vendrá a estudiar aquí? – pregunte con malicia. Ella me saco la lengua.

-Orel no me gusta

-¿ah no?– dije con sarcasmo

-bueno si – levanto las manos al aire – pero él no tiene por que saberlo

-estoy segura que tu también le gustas – apunte mientras me llevaba la cuchara a la boca

-Orel siempre ha sido mi amigo, y en cierta forma creo que le gusto – sonrió – pero ninguno de los dos quiere dar el primer paso—dijo con tristeza

-yo te ayudare – le golpee el hombro despacio, como si fuera una pluma. Un golpe mío podría quebrarle el brazo con facilidad.

-sabes, ayer me encontré con una chica que me recuerda mucho a Orel – dijo pensativa

-aja, me lo dijiste – la ignore

-no, no – me jalo el cabello – solo te dije que una chica me había recordado a Orel

-aja – le hice una mueca de dolor fingida

-pero no te dije por que

-¿eso importa?

-claro, sabes, ahora que lo pienso, tienen el mismo color de cabello. Negro como la noche – dijo soñadoramente – y tiene las facciones finas como él. Aunque es raro en un hombre, la chica era muy bonita. Pero Orel es todo un galán de cine – guiño un ojo

-entonces ¿te gusto la chica?—le tome el pelo

-claro que no – hizo un mohín – además la chica tiene novio – se carcajeo

-oh si claro – la ignore de nuevo

-Orel tiene los ojos grises – menciono al aire – la chica los tenia de un extraño color ámbar

La sopa que llevaba hacia mi boca se derramo de nuevo en el plato. Ella me miro con reproche.

-come bien, Le – me regaño

-espera, dijiste ¿ojos ambarinos?

-si, ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño

_Ojos ambarinos. _

Esos ojos solo me recordaban a los chupasangre amigos de Jacob.

-si, parecían familiares, ¿pensé que no te interesaba?—menciono con suficiencia

-en realidad no—me encogí de hombros. Lo más seguro es que fuera una casualidad. Al fin de cuentas hay humanos con ojos de colores extraños.

-y hoy mire a este chico

-¿Qué chico?—pregunte al verla casi babear

-no se su nombre – se encogió de hombros – pero era guapísimo, era alto – levanto la mano – y moreno.

-aquí hay mucha gente así

-parecía de primer ingreso ya que no lo había visto nunca. Pero no cambio a Orel por nadie – sonrió—aunque si ese chico me pidiera mi número telefónico se lo daría sin dudarlo – sonrió con picardía

-vamos, sucia – le jale el cabello.

Eso era lo bueno de compartir mi nueva vida con una chica tan relajada y divertida como Luna, todo parecía fácil a su lado y ella no se metía demasiado en mis asuntos. Era genial tener al fin una amiga de verdad.

-¿y a qué hora llega tu chico?

-llegara después de mediodía – hizo un puchero—se perderá las primeras clases, pero no importa, además tiene que instalarse y recoger su horario. Yo ya lo mire – chasqueo la lengua

-metiche – la acuse

Luna trabajaba medio tiempo en las oficinas administrativas de la universidad, así que tenía acceso limitado –

-tiene solo dos clases conmigo – dijo mientras hacia un puchero infantil

-pues lo veras dos horas. ¿Miraste mi horario?

-si –sonrió – tenemos tres clases juntas, una la compartiremos con Orel – aplaudió con las manos – pero la vida no es justa –me frunció el ceño – tu compartirás tres clases con el

-oye, eso es bueno ¿no?, lo mantendré vigilado, para ti – le guiñe el ojo

-perfecto – sonrió

-mira!—chillo de pronto mientras apuntaba a la entrada de la cafetería – es el chico guapo

-calla – la regañe.

Me gire con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta desapareció cuando mire al chico que apuntaba Luna. Apreté la mandíbula y arrugue la nariz cuando un olor asqueroso – y muy familiar – me golpeo. El levanto la mano para saludarme con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

_Jacob estaba aquí…_

…_y no venia solo_

-discúlpame Luna – me levante de la mesa

-espera – sentí como me jalaba de la manga de mi camisa - ¿conoces al chico?

-lo conozco –gruñí entre dientes – y ahora me va a escuchar

Me aleje de ella rápidamente, no quería darle explicaciones, aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo más tarde. Salí de la cafetería mientras lo miraba de soslayo y el capto mis intenciones, sentí sus pasos detrás de mí. No pare hasta que nos encontramos en el estacionamiento del campus, lejos de cualquier oído humano o no humano.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—explote

-tranquila –levanto las manos al aire con gesto inocente

-estoy esperando Jacob – me cruce de brazos. El se paso la mano por su cabello que seguía corto.

-mira Leah, antes que nada quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí por gusto

Bufe

-lo creas o no, estoy aquí por otra razón

-¿mi madre te envió a vigilarme?

-no – hizo una mueca – estoy aquí con los Cullen

-ah, eso era el olor asqueroso que sentí antes – dije con sarcasmo

-Leah—rodo los ojos –sabes que Nessie no huele como ellos

-pero sigue apestando

-mira, Leah, la verdad es que no vine aquí por ti, se lo dije a Alice, sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero no, la duende maléfica siempre se sale con la suya – lo ultimo lo decía para el mismo

-¿de qué demonios hablas Jacob? – escupí molesta

-ven—me jalo hasta una banca – te lo contare y así podrás entenderlo

-vale más que sea una buena excusa

Jacob se sentó enseguida de mi y estiro sus largas piernas, gracias a Dios lo de ser un gigante descomunal no se aplicaba a mí.

-mira Le – comenzó—nosotros estábamos hace unos meses en Denali, ya sabes visitando a Tanya

-no me importa a quien estuvieran visitando

-bueno … el punto es que a Alice se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a ver a su hermana.

Enarque las cejas con sorpresa

-si, Alice tiene.. Bueno, tenía una hermana.

-¿y eso qué? –chille

-déjame terminar – me regaño—sigues igual, con tus problemas hormonales y todo eso

-claro que no—me defendí – ya no tengo problemas hormonales

El sonrió

-no me refería a eso – sonrió de nuevo – pero me da gusto – me jalo hacia él y deposito un beso en mi frente

-bueno, ya – lo golpee—dime que tiene que ver eso con que estén aquí

-bueno, Alice se entero que su hermana había muerto

-¿y?

-su hermana tuvo un hijo

Lo mire molesta

-mira, Leah, el chico es de nuestra edad

-entonces es un anciano—me burle. Rodo los ojos.

-no tan literalmente. Bueno el punto es que Alice investigo toda la vida del chico, y descubrió que el vendría a estudiar aquí.

-así que decidieron venir a acosarlo

-no, bueno, no así. Alice quiere tener la oportunidad de convivir con el

-es una chupasangre, ¿Cómo va a convivir con él?

-sabes que son diferente – la defendió—y pues Jasper no pudo negarse.

-¿y los demás?

-bueno, Bella se puso de su lado y Edward también, a Rose no le gustaba la idea porque quería estudiar en Inglaterra, pero Esme y Carlisle estuvieron de acuerdo. Viajamos hace unos días.

-¿entonces, tomaran clases?

Asintió

-estaremos aquí hasta que Alice lo decida

-espera – musite – dijiste, "estaremos"—el plural no se me había escapado

-claro – sonrió—ya es hora de que me consiga un papelito – me guiño el ojo

-vaya, entonces creo que tendré que soportar el apeste a manzanas podridas

-vamos—me golpeo el hombro—será divertido estar de nuevos juntos, ya sabes como una manada

Me carcajee

-en eso tienes razón, pero como te dije. Ya lo deje

-eso es genial de veras, yo no pienso en dejarlo—suspiro

-por Nessie

-y por mi – sonrió – ahora que todo está tranquilo me encanta ser un licántropo

-si, pues yo no pienso lo mismo

-vamos, vamos –me jalo – mañana será un buen día. Te prometo que mantendré alejados de ti a los Cullen

-mas te vale, sobre todo a esa sanguijuela traidora

El rodo los ojos, sabía que me refería a Isabella.

-como siempre, ¿no podrías fingir un poco?

-no lo hice cuando era humana, no lo hare ahora.

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO?, EN EL SIGUIENTE VEREMOS A LOS CULLEN Y CONOCEREMOS A OREL…=p OPINIONES PLIS… =D LE DEDICARE EL CAPITULO A MI PRIMERA/O LECTOR/A OFICIAL… BESOS**


	3. MALDITA SANGUIJUELA

**DISCLAIMER; YA SE LO SABEN… ¿O NO?**

LEAH POV

Escuche sonidos estruendosos cerca de mí, me molestaban, me removí en mi tibia cama y coloque una almohada encima de mi cabeza para tratar de sofocar los ruidos.

Bufé cuando mi idea no funciono, escuchaba el tintineo de vasos y el sartén hirviendo.

-Luna, con un demonio, deja de hacer ruido! – grite molesta

Escuché los pasos de mi torturadora dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

La puerta se abrió.

-no estoy haciendo ruido, estoy haciendo el desayuno – se quejo—además, ¿Cómo demonios escuchas? – me recordé que eso era una pregunta retorica – como sea – chasqueó la lengua – será mejor que te levantes si no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases

Y cerró la puerta

Refunfuñe y maldije mientras me levantaba a trompicones de la cama. Sabía que este año iba a ser una pesadilla con todos los Cullen por ahí. Me metí a la ducha y deje que el agua fría me relajara. Una ventaja de ser una mujer loba es que te puedes bañar con agua fría en pleno diciembre y no importa, mi cuerpo entibia el agua en el instante que hace contacto conmigo.

Me vestí con lo primero que vi, unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta de color blanca sin estampado pero que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y me calce unos tenis. Eso de la moda nunca se me había dado bien, y después de descubrir mi linaje y de reventar varias prendas había optado por lo sencillo.

Luna refunfuño cuando me vio entrar en la cocina, coloco un plato enfrente de mí y volvió a la estufa por otro igual para ella.

Huevos estrellados y tocino, olían delicioso. La diferencia entre su plato –que solo contenía un huevo – y el mío era graciosa, ella siempre se quejaba de mi forma de comer

"_Comes como hombre"_

-¿Cuál es tu problema? - le fruncí el ceño mientras probaba el delicioso desayuno

-no se por qué no puedes ponerte algo bonito

-esto es bonito

-bueno, se te ve… bien, cualquier cosa se vería bien en ese cuerpo, pero algo con mas color

-¿como lo que traes tu?—ella llevaba unos jeans entubados y una preciosa y muy colorida blusa sin mangas con estampados floridos. Pero con Luna era fácil, todo le quedaba bien, su piel color caramelo y ese cabello color chocolate combinaba con todo, sin contar que tenía unos extraños ojos verdes para su piel morena.

-si – sonrió – puedo prestarte algo—vi la emoción en sus ojos, a veces me recordaba a la loca chupasangre de los Cullen

-nah, paso – me reí

Ella frunció el ceño. Tenía que cambiar el tema, sabía que mi falta de gusto la hacía enojar.

-oye, ¿ya supiste algo de Orel?—ella sonrió y relajo el ceño

-si – dijo emocionada – hoy no tengo clases con el pero tu si

- ah, genial- dije con apatía

-eso te pasa por dimitir tantas clases de primero –se burlo -pórtate bien—me pidió con tono serio.

Lo único que no había podido ocultarle a Luna era mi temperamento. Anoche me había visto enojada por la llegada de Jacob y los Cullen, aunque no se lo había mencionado, por lo menos no la parte real de mi enojo. Ahora ella creía que Jacob y yo teníamos alguna relación extraña y sabia que tarde o temprano me preguntaría sobre ello.

Nos despedimos en la entrada de la universidad y nos separamos, teníamos clases en diferentes lugares, así que no nos veríamos hasta el almuerzo.

Las primeras clases fueron como se supone que son todas las primeras clases, el primer día. Aburridas y monótonas me tuve que presentar varias veces.

Mi siguiente clase era la última antes del almuerzo y agradecía no haberme topado con los Cullen aun.

-Leah – escuche una voz detrás de mí

-Jacob – conteste con apatía

-¿estas en esta clase? – pregunto sonriente cuando me alcanzo

-si, no me digas que tu también – me queje

-si – sonrió – es tronco, o algo así – se rasco la cabeza - ¿Por qué llevas tu esta clase, no se supone que es de primero?

-si – rodé los ojos – lo que pasa es que tenía problemas con mi maestro anterior – me encogí de hombros – ya sabes, era dejar la materia o cometer asesinato – me carcajee

-supongo que elegiste bien—me miro con reproche

-vamos alfa – lo golpee—es hora de entrar

Entramos tomados de la mano, era algo normal entre nosotros, pero al parecer a muchos de nuestros compañeros les pareció razón de cotilleo. No me había percatado de la presencia del profesor hasta que hablo

-ejem – carraspeo – que gusto que nos complazcan con su presencia, señores…

-Black – sonrió mi amigo – Jacob Black, y ella es Leah Clearwater – me señalo

-_puedo presentarme sola _—susurre. El me dedico una sonrisa traviesa

-siéntense – nos indico

Había dos asientos vacios, pero estaban alejados uno del otro. Había uno hasta el fondo, solo y tranquilo y con una chica a un lado y al otro la pared. El segundo estaba entre dos chicos. Jacob y yo compartimos una mirada tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, pero era obvio que esto iba a ser una competencia.

-_soy mas rápida – susurre_

_-soy más inteligente – sonrió _

El muy maldito me hizo para atrás y se adelanto de una zancada, el profesor nos miraba así que no podía hacer nada

_-me las pagaras, Jacob - _ sabia que me escucharía

Me senté refunfuñando en el asiento, uno de los chicos me sonrió al instante, era rubio y bronceado, un típico muñeco, le sonreí con apatía, podía ver a Jacob detrás burlándose.

Me llamo Isaías – estiro la mano

-Leah – mencione mientras miraba al frente. El chico que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes sonrió con nerviosismo y retiro su mano.

Yo no estaba para cortesías.

El maestro comenzó a hablar sobre lo que sería la clase los siguientes meses. Estaba muy aburrida. Sentí un golpe en mi nuca. Me gire, sabia de donde provenía, fulmine a Jacob con la mirada mientras él se divertía.

-léelo – articulo

Vi el papel enrollado en el piso, me agache y lo tome, lo desplegué sobre mi cuaderno.

_El chico que esta a tu lado parece tener una taque de histeria, ¿Qué le has hecho?_

Me gire y lo mire con sorpresa.

Escribí rápidamente una respuesta y le tire con él. Le pegue en el ojo derecho

_Nada_

El me tiro de nuevo con el papel, pero esta vez yo estaba preparada, lo tome antes de que se impactara en mi rostro

_El chico tiene miedo_

Arrugue el papel de nuevo y lo tire al cesto de la basura, mire al chico de soslayo, no parecía tenerme miedo. Mire a Jacob y le hice una seña con las manos. El me apunto hacia el otro lado. Al chico que tenía enseguida de mí, al que no había mirado para nada.

Lo mire.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, incluso más negro que el de Jacob, era corto y estilizado, pero no parecía haber puesto demasiado esfuerzo en acomodarlo, su piel era morena clara, y se veía más alto que yo. Su posición era incomoda y parecía estar pensando en algo. El chico giro su rostro cuando sintió mi mirada. Tenía unos preciosos ojos grises. El chico se estremeció y giro su rostro rápidamente.

Sentí una necesidad profunda de preguntarle cómo se llamaba, pero el chico parecía tenso por algo, preocupado, por primera vez en mi vida sentí curiosidad. Esos ojos grises me habían hipnotizado, al hacer contacto con ellos, solo por un segundo sentí algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

El timbre sonó y mire al muchacho levantarse, me miro una última vez, y me descubrí sonriéndole. El me sonrió de vuelta por un segundo hasta que sentí la mano de Jacob en mi hombro.

Salimos del salón después del chico, sentía la mano de Jacob sobre mi brazo

-me muero de hambre, espero que tengan buena comida por aquí, porque si no, no se l…

-Jacob! – escuche un chillido al mismo tiempo que un olor dulzón me golpeo el rostro.

-¡¿Alice? – nos paramos en seco, yo por cautela y el al parecer sorprendido

Le gruñí entre los dientes a la vampira que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros, parada en medio del pasillo con expresión sufrida.

-ahórrate los saludos, Leah – me miro con furia – no estamos para jueguitos

-¿Qué paso?—Jacob me soltó y se acerco a la chupasangre, bufe cuando vi como le ponía una mano sobre el hombro. Al parecer a ella no le molestaba el contacto con Jacob.

-es Bella – frunció el ceño

-¿está bien, ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? – odiaba la preocupación de Jacob por esa adoradora de sanguijuelas

-nada, está bien, solo tuvimos un pequeño "contratiempo", tenemos que irnos

-irnos – enarco las cejas ¿A dónde?

-no lo sé, Edward y Nessie se han llevado a Bella a casa.

-no te entiendo Alice

-vamos – lo jalo del brazo – te lo explicare en un segundo, ahora tenemos que reunirnos, Jasper nos está esperando en el coche

Jacob asintió y me dedico una mirada de disculpa.

-te veré mas tarde – me dijo Jacob – en tu casa

-si es algo de lo que me tenga que enterar – le gruñí a mi alfa, la verdad es que molestaba muchísimo la camarería que se había formado entre él y algunos de los integrantes de la familia Cullen.

La pequeña hedionda se adelanto unos pasos, impaciente por la paciencia de mi hermano

-lo hare, no te preocupes, -se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente – me da gusto tenerte cerca de nuevo – susurro y se giro para alcanzar a la sanguijuela.

-a mí también me da gusto – susurre cuando salió de mi vista.

Me dirigí a la cafetería con una sensación extraña, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico asustado por mi presencia en clase. Le había sonreído y el también lo había hecho, pero su cara demostraba miedo. ¿Acaso era yo tan inhumana?

-Leah! – Escuche la voz de mi amiga – por aquí

Tome mi charola de comida y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Luna, trastabille un poco cuando vi una figura sentada con ella, estaba de espaldas a mí, así que no podía ver su rostro, pero podía ver el de mi amiga, que lucía feliz y radiante.

-leah, que emoción – se paró de la silla cuando me encontré a escasos dos metros

-Luna, controla tus ataques – me burle

-mira quién está aquí, es Orel – dijo emocionada.

Casi tiro la charola cuando el chico que estaba sentado enfrente de mí – dándome la espalda – se levanto para saludar. El chico se sorprendió tanto o más que yo, pero reacciono antes de que yo lo hiciera. Tomo mi charola antes que mis manos se volvieran de goma y la coloco en la mesa.

-hola – sonrió, ya no había rastro de miedo en sus facciones

-hola – salude.

-Orel, ella es Leah. Leah el es mi querido Orel

-tenemos una clase juntos – comente mientras me sentaba a un lado de el. Era mejor no verlo de frente.

-¿de verdad? – pregunto mi amiga con fingida inocencia

-si –contesto el – estabas con el chico alto ¿no?

-Jacob

-ah, ¿el chico lindo? – menciono mi amiga. Sabía que no lo dejaría pasar

-si, pero no es tan lindo como crees – fruncí el ceño

-oh, a mi si me lo pareció – soltó una risita

-¿y qué tal tu primer día?—le pregunte tratando de cambiar de conversación

-aburrido – rodo los ojos—lo mismo de siempre, presentaciones por aquí y por allá, y advertencias de los maestros, que por supuesto nunca tomamos en cuenta – se burlo – pero Orel si ha tenido un día bastante entretenido – menciono

- también mi día ha sido aburrido – menciono el

-¿alguien ha sido malo contigo? – intervine

-no, simplemente han sido … educados

-vamos Orel – se quejo Luna—Leah es mi mejor amiga, por lo tanto será tu amiga también. Leah – me miro – al parecer Orel tuvo un encuentro con uno de los chicos nuevos

-de hecho yo soy nuevo

-si, si, pero llego una familia nueva – susurro como si fuera un secreto—y todos son muy guapos, lástima que no tengo clases con ninguno – suspiro

-no son tan agradables como crees – susurre bajito. El chico me miro con suspicacia, me sorprendió bastante, parecía haberme escuchado.

-Leah, por Dios, tranquila, que me mareas—se quejo Luna -¿Qué te pasa?

-nada, nada, Luna, lo que pasa es que el idiota de Jacob quedo de venir a verme, y no llega

-ah, ya veo, el chico te gusta eh, pillina, es muy guapo, y yo que pensa…

-…Jacob no me gusta – bufe –es como mi hermano

-aja, si, como no – se dejo caer en el sofá mientras abanicaba su cabello que le llegaba debajo de los hombros.

-mira Luna, que a ti te guste tu mejor amigo no quiere decir que a mi tamb…- me calle, escuchaba los sonidos sordos de los pasos de Jacob

Luna, me miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Orel es punto y aparte, no digas tonterías solo porque no eres capaz de…

-espera – la interrumpí

Escuche el golpeteo en la puerta. Luna se levanto de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. La abrió y trastabillo un poco hacia a atrás al ver el corpachón de mi amigo.

-wow – musito – eres más grande de lo que pensaba

- ¿se encuentra Leah? – pregunto mi amigo un poco apenado por la observación de Luna

- claro – le sonrió con coquetería – la amargada de mi amiga está en la sala, pasa

-gracias

-Luna—le estiro la mano – pero puedes llamarme, Linda o querida o como quieras – le sonrió con picardía

-anda, promiscua – chille – ve a ver si ya puso la marrana

- mejor me quedo – sonrió

- pensé que irías a ver a tu amigo

-no, el vendrá aquí

-pero tienes que ir por él, el no sabe cómo llegar

-oh, diablos! – chillo—cierto, cierto – corrió hacia su recamara y un minuto después salió con su bolso de mano – odio perderme lo divertido – miro a Jacob como si fuera una lástima irse – pero me esperaras, ¿verdad?—le sonrió

-anda, ya vete!—le gruñí

La chica me saco la lengua descaradamente y salió corriendo del departamento. Gracia a Dios que ya tenía controlada mi parte licantropa por que si no, juro que ya la hubiera despellejado

-interesante compañía – menciono Jacob cuando estuvimos solos

- es una loca, pero es lo más cercano a una familia que tengo aquí

-ahora me tienes a mi – se apunto

-claro – sonreí—el gran alfa ha vuelto con sus discípulos –me burle

-solo contigo – chasqueo la lengua

-bueno, bueno. Ahora ven—palmee el sillón—tienes que contarme que paso con la sanguijuela

-Bella—rodo los ojos – y prefiero ir a la cocina, si no te importa

-claro, había olvidado que siempre tienes hambre

-una loba no olvida esas cosas—me golpeo el hombro mientras pasada frente a el

-tengo estofado

-está bien

Se sentó en la barra y comenzó a zamparse el estofado cuando lo puse enfrente de el aun humeante.

-estoy esperando Jake – mencione apresurándolo

-claro – bufo y alejo el plato ya vacio – hubo un contratiempo

-lo sé, me lo dijiste

-pero no te dije que clase de contratiempo

- tiene que ver con la sang… Isabella – me corregí ante su mueca

-se de tu aversión hacia bella, pero podrías tratar de moderarte. Al fin de cuentas compartirán la escuela

-te lo dije, mi querido Alfa, no lo hice antes…

-lo sé, lo sé – sonrió – pero me gustaría ponérselo más fácil

-esas sanguijuela no merece nada de mi parte, ustedes podrán adorarla y todo pero yo no ten…

-… Leah, no sabes por lo que está pasando

-estoy esperando que me lo cuentes –cruce los brazos

-te lo contare, pero no quiero interrupciones

-ajam—asentí

-"Bella, tiene poco tiempo siendo… vampira – comenzó – por lo tanto hay muchas cosas a las que no está acostumbrada. Asombrosamente había podido controlar muy bien la parte de la sed, y ningún huma..

-espera – chille – ¿como que había?

-te dije que no me interrumpieras – se quejo

-perdón, perdón

-ok—me miro esperando que dijera algo – bueno, Bella tiene esa parte, si no tan dominado como los demás, si bastante aplacada. Incluso en un principio Jasper se sentía molesto con ella por eso, por tenerlo tan fácil. ¿viste a Alice llegar apresurada a buscarme?

Asentí

-bueno, ella fue a buscarme porque Bella casi mata a alguien

-¿¡como? – gruñí, mientras golpeaba la barra con mi puño

-tranquilízate—me pidió

-asquerosa chupasangre, hedionda y traicionera!

-Leah, tranquilízate, Bella está bien

-a mi no me importa esa garrapata!

-también el chico está bien

Lo mire con enojo

-¿quieres saber que paso, o no?

-cuéntame—dije entre dientes. Mi cuerpo había comenzado con una leve temblorina, eso me asusto ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no la experimentaba de esa manera.

-Bella paso las primeras clases tranquila, incluso compartimos una, ella también tiene tronco, así que todos nos cruzamos alguna vez. Ya sabes como son esas cosas.

-lo se – admití

-bueno, todo estaba bien hasta que compartió una clase con un chico, ella me conto que nunca había sentido algo así, la necesidad. Su garganta quemaba y le dolía, me dijo que era compararlo a tomar una brasa hirviendo entre tus manos desnudas.

-entonces ¿ataco?

-no, - suspiro – Alice llego a tiempo—el chico ni se entero, o eso es lo que creemos, Edward está preocupado por Bella por que el sintió lo mismo cuando la conoció

-espera, la chupa… Isabella – rodé los ojos – ¿sintió deseos de matar?

-no es así – contesto—se que tenemos prejuicios, pero ellos son diferentes, no matan, el deceso que mencionas no es de matar, simplemente es hambre, o sed, o como quieras que le llame. Edward me explico que es como encerrar a un alcohólico en un cuarto con cerveza rancia, el puede resistirlo si de verdad quiere, pero es diferente si lo encerraras con un vino de excelente calidad. El alcohólico sucumbiría sin pensarlo.

-¿y qué tiene que ver Alice en esto?, si ella se resistió no pasa nada ¿no?

-ese es el problema. Bella no lo resistió, ella estaba ideando planes para embaucar al chico y estaba soportando los minutos lo mejor que podía cuando Alice apareció y la saco con excusas del salón.

**HOLAAAA.. POR FIN TUVE UN RATITO PARA SUBIR CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN… CHICOS QUE TAL SI HACEMOS UNA MECANICA EN ESTA HOSTORIA, USTEDES ME AYUDARAN **

**..=P POR EJEMPLO SU PRIMER MISION ES DECIRME SI QUIEREN UN POV DE ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA LEAH LAS OPCIONES SON **

**-BELLA**

**-ALICE**

**-OREL**

**VOTEEEEENN…=P LE DEDICARE EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE AL MEJOR REVIEW… LOS AMO =P**

_**NOTA: ALGUIEN SABE USAR PHOTOSHOP? ES QUE QUIERO HACER PORTADAS Y YO SOY UNA MUY MALA PRINCIPIANTE….**_


	4. OREL

**DISCLAIMER; YA SE LO SABEN… **

**NOTA… GRACIAS A GABY QUE DEJO REVIEW EN OLVIDA QUE TE AMO, QUE DICE QUE LEE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ENTONCES SEGURO SE LEE ESTE MSJ… MUCHAS GRACIAS LINDA POR LEERLAS Y POR LO DE TUS AMIGAS, SI GUSTAS AGREGAME Y PLATICAMOS POR QUE NO TENES CUENTA EN FANFICTION… **

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ESTANLEYENDO RED MOON Y LA ESTAN ACEPTANDO INCREIBLEMENTE BIEN, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES GUSTA**

OREL POV

En dos días me habían pasado muchas cosas extrañas. En Biloxi la gente era más calmada, más seria. Aquí todos parecían alterados, la gente era más escandalosa y más amigable. Me asustaba un poco.

Había dejado a mis amigos y mi vida allá, lo único que tenia aquí era a mi mejor amiga, Luna, una chica simpática y alocada, que estaba a punto de venir por mí para ir a su casa.

El primer día de clases fue extraño, había sentido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo que me sentía confundido.

Recordé a la pequeña chica risueña de una de mis clases.

Era bajita y muy, pero muy linda, tenía el cabello muy corto y peinado hacia todos lados, era tan oscuro como el mío.

_Estaba ya en mi asiento cuando ella entro. Venía con un chico alto y rubio de expresión seria, el contraste entre ellos era evidente, la estatura y su expresión corporal; la chica sonreía y daba saltitos mientras caminaba y el solo parecía seguirla como un escolta. Los chicos reaccionaron cuando vieron a la chica y el rubio la abrazo con fuerza. Algunas chicas suspiraron al ver al chico pero la pequeña solo sonrió ante la reacción que su novio provocaba en las chicas._

_Había asientos vacios por todos lados, pero la chica arrastro al rubio hacia la butaca que se encontraba enseguida de la mía. Donde me encontraba solo, el resto de los chicos ingreso en el aula y detrás de ellos un maestro de expresión serena y rostro arrugado. _

_-buenos días muchachos—saludo el maestro—vamos a empezar por presentarnos. Mi nombre es Edgardo Núñez._

_Los chicos delante de mí se presentaron hasta que llego mi turno. No me gustaba eso de las presentaciones, me ponían nervioso, tener todas las miradas encima de ti era algo que podía inquietar. Me pare tratando de lucir calmado y despreocupado. _

_-mi nombre es Orel Brandon, vengo de Biloxi, y tengo veintiún años – mire a la chica enseguida de mi de reojo y la vi sonreírme abiertamente, le regrese la sonrisa con inseguridad, pero el chico enseguida de ella no parecía molesto por el saludo de su novia hacia un extraño. _

_Los demás alumnos de mi fila siguieron presentándose, uno por uno hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraban la chica y el chico raro._

_El chico se paro primero_

_-mi nombre es Jasper Hale – y se sentó. El maestro frunció el ceño ante la breve presentación del chico, pero no le pidió que hablara mas, al parecer el chico imponía respeto por todos lados._

_-hola – se paró la chiquilla radiante – mi nombre es Alice Cullen Brandon – me miro y me sonrió de nuevo – tengo veinte años y me gusta el diseño, mi color favorito es el verde y mi signo…_

_-..Gracias señorita Cullen – la interrumpió el maestro – es suficiente con su nombre y su edad_

_-ella soltó una risita divertida y se sentó de nuevo junto a su novio _

_-¿algún parentesco? – me hablo el maestro _

_-eh... ¿perdón? _

_-¿tienen algún parentesco? – ahora nos preguntaba a los dos._

_-eh... no lo creo—me rasque la cabeza. Hice memoria sobre algún pariente lejano que no conociera. Pero los conocía a todos y me parecía poco probable que tuviera una prima lejana de la que nunca hubiera escuchado hablar._

_-no lo sé – contesto la chica—pero podría ser, tal vez seamos primos lejanos – me guiño el ojo_

_Le sonreí con timidez, me rebane los sesos tratando de encontrar a alguien en mi familia que pudiera tener relación con ella. Pero no había nadie, salvo por… pero no, era imposible._

_-bueno, ya que todos nos presentamos y nos conocemos, la primeras asignación de hoy será buscar un compañero. Y elijan bien por que estarán juntos todo el semestre, sé que no se conocen así que les daré unos minutos a solas para que elijan a quien quiera, a los que no puedan hacerlo les ayudare a conseguir un compañero. Regreso en cinco minutos._

_El maestro salió del aula y nos dejo solos. Los chicos se pararon y comenzó una mezcla de voces que me provocaban dolor de cabeza, los escuchaba como pitidos molestos, me recargue en el asiento y coloque mi cabeza entre mis manos tratando de sofocar el dolor. Tenía ese problema desde niño, los ruidos fuertes me molestaban y me aturdían provocándome pequeños dolores de cabeza. Eran mas fastidiosos que dolorosos, pero en este momento la asignación del maestro lo había complicado. No conocía a nadie y al parecer ya todos estaban consiguiendo parejas._

_Bufe. Sería imposible conseguirla por mí mismo, así que sería mejor que el maestr..._

_-disculpa – una voz cantarina me saco de mis pensamientos. _

_Levante el rostro para encontrarme con la chica llamada Alice, tenía unos ojos grandes y muy bonitos en color ámbar, extraños._

_-hola—sonrió cuando me incorpore – me preguntaba si querrías hacer equipo conmigo _

_La mire con expresión confundida, mire al chico rubio; estaba sentado donde mismo y no parecía preocuparse por conseguir pareja. La chica seguía parada enfrente de mí y me sonreía_

_-eh…. Y... yo… - tartamudee—yo pensé que el chico y tu..._

_-Jasper está de acuerdo – sonrió—no le molesta que haga pareja contigo, él prefiere trabajar solo._

_Esta segura pregunte con desconfianza_

_-claro, somos primos ¿no?—se carcajeo _

Y eso solo había sido en mi primera clase, la segunda fue aun más extraña. Nunca había sentido miedo, por lo menos no de la forma en que lo había sentido.

Llegue tarde a mi siguiente clase, me perdí un poco en el trayecto y tuve que pedir indicaciones para llegar al aula. El salón ya estaba repleto de alumnos, recorrí el grupo con la vista rápidamente. Una chica llamo mi atención mientras entraba y ocupaba el único asiento libre a dos lugares de ella.

La chica llamaría la atención de cualquiera, era muy hermosa, blanca como la leche y de cabello largo y ondulado de color chocolate; pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención. Su expresión, deformada y amenazante me hizo estremecer, tenía los ojos oscuros, negros y me miraba como si tuviera asco, apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente y apretaba los puños sobre sus piernas. Olí mi ropa en un gesto superficial, pero olía bien, el olor de la colonia de la mañana todavía estaba impregnado en ella. Desvié mi mirada de la chica, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo solo para comprobar que ella me seguía mirando. Sus facciones se deformaban cada vez más y puedo jurar que la vi dejar de respirar.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y mi atención se fijo en la persona que había entrado al salón. Era Alice, parecía preocupada por algo, se acerco al maestro rápidamente y le dijo algo en voz baja.

-señorita Cullen – hablo el maestro. Pensé que se refería a Alice, pero mire a la chica enseguida de mi levantarse rápidamente y dirigir su mirada hacia el maestro – tome sus cosas y acompañe a su hermana, por favor.

Ella asintió y salió del aula, Alice me dirigió una sonrisa más parecida a una disculpa que a saludo.

No entendía cómo funcionaba eso de las chicas, pero Alice y la chica que parecía odiarme eran diferentes. Alice me había sonreído con camarería desde el primer momento y ella me había fulminado con la mirada hasta ponerme nervioso.

No entendía la actitud de la chica, me había consternado el hecho de haberle caído tan mal a alguien con quien no había cruzado palabra, no era la persona más sociable del mundo, pero sabia por experiencia que las personas –y sobre todo las mujeres—no reaccionaban así. Al contrario, Luna siempre decía que yo era como un imán de chicas, para ser honesto yo no estaba de acuerdo con ella, me tenía demasiada estima y no era objetiva.

Y por ultimo había conocido a la chica más linda de toda la universidad, aunque no era ni la cuarta parte de risueña que Alice, tampoco me había querido matar con la mirada, incluso la vi sonreírme una vez con timidez, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo. Era baja de estatura y morena, con un color miel tostado que estaba en perfecta armonía con su cabello oscuro hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran casi negros y su cuerpo era esbelto pero atlético, vestía de manera despreocupada, distante de cualquier moda al contrario de otras chicas. Al principio ella no me miro, pero algo hizo que se girara para observarme, yo seguía pensando en la chica de ojos negros que me había mirado con odio, pero en el momento que sentí la mirada de la chica sobre mi algo me hizo girar el rostro. Por un segundo quede atrapada en sus hermosas pupilas derretidas como miel de maple. Y nunca en mi vida había visto una belleza así, claro Luna era hermosa, Alice era hermosa, incluso la chica que me odiaba era hermosa, pero esta chica me había cautivado.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que era la mejor amiga de Luna; mi amiga parecía emocionada con la idea de estar los tres juntos, pero a mí me parecía incomodo, Leah se sentó a un lado de mi y su olor a madera fresca me llenaba los pulmones, quería hablarle, pero no sabía que decirle. Además parecía tener novio, el chico alto con el que había entrado a clase, no tendría oportunidad alguna.

Escuche el timbre sonar con insistencia

-¡ya voy Luna! – grite

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—me regaño cuando abrí la puerta - ¿Qué hacías pillín?

-nada que te incumba pequeña metiche – le seguí el juego

-anda pues sucio –me guiño un ojo—vamos que tengo hambre y seguramente Leah también

-eh… espera, ¿Leah también estará? – pregunte un poco esperanzado

-claro, ¿no te lo había dicho?

-no

-oh, que despistada—se carcajeo—supongo que se me paso, por cierto, iremos caminando, el departamento está a solo unas cuadras de aquí – sonrió—espero que no te moleste

-no, claro que no

-y dime Orel, ¿Qué te parece México?—me pregunto Luna mientras danzaba a mi lado

-es… muy interesante, es diferente

-lo sé, es genial, cuando yo llegue hace un año estaba tan perdida, si no fuera porque…

Escuche un ruido sordo, me pare en seco y pare a Luna con mi brazo izquierdo

-espera, ¿escuchaste?—mire a los lados, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro

-no – me miro con las cejas juntas - ¿estas bien?, no escuché nada

Escuche el crujido de una hoja

-ahí esta otra vez – susurre

-Orel. Me estas asustando

-vamos – la jale- ¿Cuánto falta?

-solo tres cuadras – susurro— ¿de verdad escuchaste algo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Tenía un oído muy desarrollado. Por eso los dolores de cabeza, no soportaba muchos decibeles y estaba seguro de haber escuchado pasos, alguien nos seguía, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, caminamos más rápido mientras oscultaba las sombres; ni un solo indicio de que alguien estuviera con nosotros, quien quiera que fuera, era muy precavido.

-¿crees que nos quieran asaltar? – susurro luna preocupada

-posiblemente

Apuramos el paso en la última cuadra, pude sentir como mi amiga se relajaba cuando divisamos su apartamento, sentí una brisa fresca cerca de mí, como un soplo de viento repentino. Luna sonrió cuando traspasamos la puerta del lugar y estuvimos seguros dentro.

-por Dios, nunca me había sentido tan estresada—me reí

-¿ni cuando te cacharon robándote los exámenes?

-bueno – se carcajeo – hacia mucho que no me sentía tan estresada

-fue divertido

-es en el tercer piso - me informo mientras entrabamos en el elevador –espero que Leah te haya caído bien, a veces es muy extraña – comento de pronto

-eh... claro – trate de sonreir – es muy linda

-si, lastima de carácter—se burlo

-no me pareció que tuviera mal carácter

-lo tiene – sonrió -creeme

Luna abrió la puerta del departamento. Dentro estaba Leah, parecía muy tensa mientras el chico que la acompañaba en la escuela hablaba por teléfono detrás de ella. Parecía que la chica le arrancaría el teléfono en cualquier momento.

-hola – saludo mi amiga efusivamente. Leah cambio su rostro preocupado por uno de alivio en cuanto nos vio

-ya llegaron – escuche al chico susurrar tan bajo que me costó trabajo. Colgó el teléfono y se giro hacia Leah, ella asintió a algo que el chico ni siquiera artículo y nos miro.

-chicos la cena casi esta lista, iremos por refresco a la tienda

-claro, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?—pregunto mi amiga

- pon la mesa y paga la entrega

-espera... ¿no cocinaste tu? – mi amiga se cruzo de brazos. Leah sonrió con burla y la ignoro

-solo págala cuando llegue. – y jalo al chico hacia afuera.

Le ayude a Luna a preparar la mesa, aunque en realidad solo pusimos platos y vasos, la comida llego unos diez minutos después y pague por ella.

-creo que se están tardando demasiado – comentó mi amiga un rato después

- ¿crees que les haya pasado algo?

-no lo sé, pero estoy empezando a sentirme preocupada, con eso de que casi nos asaltan

-tienes razón, sería mejor si fuera a echar un vistazo – a mi también empezaba a preocuparme

- está bien, pero solo aquí cerca, no quiero tener que preocuparme por ti también

-claro—le sonreí – tengo mi celular, si no vuelvo en diez minutos me hablas

Ella asintió y se fue a sentar al sillón, prendió la televisión y me despidió con un ademan que intentaba parecer desenfadado, pero la conocía demasiado como para saber que estaba preocupada.

Salí a la oscuridad de la noche, no podía negar que el episodio de hacia una hora me había provocado escalofríos, la sensación de sentir que alguien te persigue y no estar seguro de ello es aterrador, mire hacia ambos lados cuando estuve fuera del edificio, no podía ver mucho todo estaba a oscuro y los faroles iluminaban solo ciertas partes, era un inconveniente vivir en un lugar que estaba nublado el ochenta por ciento del tiempo.

Me aventure a dar unos pasos alrededor de la cuadra si no los veía regresaría con luna para que ella tratara de localizarla, estaba demasiado fresco para la época, y el viento soplaba como un quejido inhumano, lento pero constante, lo sentía mover mi cabello con pereza.

Escuche ruidos a unos cuantos metros delante de mí, me apresure, ya que parecía que alguien discutía. Seguí el sonido por puro instinto, me pare en seco cuando encontré lo que buscaba.

Pero no era lo que esperaba, Leah estaba siendo zangoloteada por el grandulón que estaba con ella y se llamaba Jacob, parecía gruñirle a la cara y ella trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra ese chico, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que intervenir, esa chica era como un imán, apenas la conocía y ya sentía la necesidad de defenderla, sentí la ira en mi cuerpo cuando el chico la apretó con demasiada fuerza y ella se quejo.

Acorte la distancia en unos segundos y me interpuse entre ellos; aparte al chico con un empujón, que me provoco un dolor en las muñecas, el chico parecía de piedra y solo se movió un paso, como si hubiera captado mi intención en lugar de sentir mi empuje.

-suéltala! – le gruñí

El chico parecía perplejo, soltó a Leah y me miro con sorpresa, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota? – le grite, di un paso hacia atrás para acercarme a Leah - ¿estas bien?—le pregunte en un susurro

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—me gruño, su respuesta me sorprendió, parecía molesta por mi intervención

-vine a ver por que tardaban tanto

-no era necesario—espeto molesta – será mejor que nos marchemos – me jalo del brazo

-espera – dijo el chico

-ya te lo dije Jake – dijo entre dientes—no lo permitiré

-entonces es cierto—me miro con congoja—ha sucedido

Ella le gruño

-no ha sucedido nada – escupió

- ¿entonces que hace aquí?—me apunto

-ya lo escuchaste, salió a buscarnos

-no es lo que parece

-¿de qué hablas?—pregunte armándome de valor

-eres muy valiente – se carcajeo el chico, lo cual me molesto, y al parecer a Leah también

-¿y tú te crees muy valiente golpeando a mujeres?—gruñí sin pensarlo

-¡¿Qué? – abrió los ojos pasmado – diablos chico- se carcajeo—yo no estaba golpeando a Leah, esa es buena—siguió riendo- pero me da gusto que la defiendas, sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Leah, es como mi hermana, en todo caso el que necesita protección aquí soy yo –se burlo

-si no nos vamos en tres segundos te juro que la necesitaras Jacob

-vale, vale – sonrió el chico—y perdón – me palmeo el hombro—veo que Leah te interesa – Leah bufo –lo tendre en cuenta – se carcajeo

La verdad estaba perdido, no entendía a que se refería el chico y parecía ser que sus palabras molestaban demasiado a Leah

-Seth no me lo va a creer—siguió burlándose mientras íbamos de regreso al departamento

-¿Quién es Seth?

-mi hermano – contesto Leah—pero aquí nadie le va a decir nada—dijo más fuerte y con una clara advertencia

-vale, vale, pero no te aseguro que alguien mas no se lo diga

LEAH POV

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Luna había salido, Jacob y yo habíamos aprovechado el tiempo para ponernos al día. Estaba feliz porque Rachel le había dado un sobrinito hacia algunos años, me sentí mal por no conocerlo, me había alejado tanto de mi vida anterior que casi todo lo que Jacob me decía me parecía extraño. Como si hablara de personas desconocidas.

-y Charlie y Billy se la llevan peleando como abuelitas – se carcajeo – Susan tiene que hacerla de réferi

-a mi mama no le molesta cuidarlos, son como dos niños

-lo se – se rasco la cabeza—hace algunos años Rachel y yo tratamos de convencerlos que Billy se fuera a vivir con mi hermana, pero curiosamente Susan y Charlie fueron los que se opusieron.

-la parte buena es que divierten a mama, es como tener a dos payasos viejos y gruñones para ti sola.

-si lo sé, y no sabes lo que paso cuando Billy…- no termino la frase, lo mire con desconcierto – espera—sonrió y saco un celular de última moda del bolsillo de su pantalón.

¿También de marca?

-Dios, Jake juntarte con esos chupasangres te ha afectado – hice un mohín—¿ahora te vistes de marca?

-ah, esto es cosa de Alice y Nessie – se encogió de hombros - ya les advertí que los rompería, pero insisten en vestirme así

Me reí, era tan idiota a veces, como se dejaba mangonear por esas asquerosas chupidopteras, lo haría enojar, si, le diría algo malo de ellas y haría que reventara sus pantalones nuevos de diseñador. Lo vi llevarse el teléfono a la oreja, y pensé en arrebatárselo y hacerlo añicos en mis manos.

-¿¡COMO! – chillo de pronto, provocando que mi mano—que ya se dirigía a su oreja – se quedara estática en el aire.

-Jake—me queje

El me miro y asintió

-te pondré en altavoz – informo – es nessie – articulo para mi

-Jake! – chillo la chupasangre

-estas en altavoz, Leah está conmigo, ¿Qué pasa?

-es mama, se nos escapo, no sabemos donde esta! – chillaba tan rápido que se me hacía casi imposible entenderla

-¿Cómo que se escapo?

-me invito a comer un helado – bufe – Leah, por si no lo recuerdas, yo soy humana

-solo medio humana—la corregí

-como sea – se enfado – y cuando estábamos en la nevería me dijo que se le había olvidado la bolsa en el carro y salió. Cuando tardo más de lo necesario salí a buscarla y no la vi, me di cuenta que se había escapado

-demonios! – gruño Jake

- papa y mis tíos salieron a buscarla

-¿y la psiquica?—pregunte con asco

-Alice esta aquí conmigo

-ponla al teléfono – le pidió Jake

Paso un segundo que me pareció eterno cuando escuchaos la voz melosa de la chupasangre que parecía duende

-Jacob, oh dios mío! - ¿en serio estaba sollozando?

-tranquilízate, Alice, necesitamos saber que ocurre

-Bella ha ido tras Orel

-¡¿Orel?—chille

Jacob me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Luna esta con el

-¿Cómo que Luna esta con él?, ¿Dónde está Orel? – chillo la duende preocupada

-¿y a ti que te importa garrapata?—gruñí molesta, no podía creer que el chico al que la estúpida de Bella quería merendarse era Orel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí miedo, miedo por mi amiga y por el … chico.

-Orel es mi sobrino pulgosa- contesto la enana con acido

Mire a Jacob con una expresión de horror, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, me lleve las manos a la boca y trate de ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta.

-Alice, ¿donde esta Bella ahora?

-no lo sé con exactitud—chillo aterrorizada—Edward, Jasper y Emmet salieron a buscarla, la vi cerca del lugar donde vive Leah

-Luna y Orel debe venir para acá, puedo alcanzarl…

-…no—me interrumpió Jacob - no sería conveniente que te encontraras a solas con Bella

-¿te preocupas por esa traidora que intenta comerse a Orel? – gruñí con furia

-me preocupo por ti - me reprocho

-Bella no podría conmigo

-pero tú tienes tiempo sin convertirte

Claro, recordé todo el esfuerzo que me había constado dejar de transformarme, y arruinar eso en estos momentos sería muy malo para mi, acababa de recuperar mi humanidad.

-espera – chillo Alice – Edward y los demás la van a alcanzar antes que cometa una locura—la escuche respirar pesadamente

Escuchamos el cerrojo de la puerta girar de pronto, Luna y Orel entraron con expresiones atormentadas en el rostro, al parecer la estúpida chupasangre había logrado asustarlos.

-hola—escuche a mi amiga saludar demasiado efusiva

-ya llegaron—susurro Jacob solo para Alice y para mí y colgó

Salimos con un pretexto del departamento; comprar refresco—aunque más bien era una misión de reconocimiento – agudice mi odio y mi olfato, cosas que no había perdido con el cese de mis transformaciones, no sabía porque pero estaba enojada y preocupada a la vez, la simple idea de la maldita chupasangre atacando a mi amiga o a su amigo me fastidiaba.

-relájate Leah – me pidió Jake al notar mi desconcierto

Caminamos rápidamente hacia la oscuridad, pero no era problema para nosotros, nuestra vista estaba tan desarrollada que veíamos como si fuera de día.

Supe que estábamos cerca cuando un olor asqueroso me golpeo de lleno sobre el rostro, el viento había traído consigo la pestilencias característica de las garrapatas. Gire mi rostro y ella estaba ahí, con expresión asustada y una mueca de sufrimiento en el rostro, Edward la abrazaba tratando de consolarla.

Bufe

_¿Consolarla de qué?_

_Había estado a punto de matar a un ser humano, ¿Por qué se hacia la mártir?_

Sin poder evitarlo me adelante en grandes zancadas, casi corriendo, sentí la mano de Jacob tratar de atraparme cuando leyó mis intenciones

-Leah, no!—me grito, pero yo ya me había adelantado, era delicioso ser más rápida que él incluso siendo humana.

Me abalance a su posición.

-MALDITA GARRAPATA ASQUEROSA!

Estaba a escasos tres metros cuando el cuerpo de su esposo se poso delante de mí con expresión de enojo.

-Leah!—grito Jacob mientras se posicionaba detrás de mi

-SI TE ATREVES A TOCARLE UN PELO…

- y…yo, no .. no fue.. mi, intención – sollozo detrás de su esposo

-Leah, te pido que te alejes – el chico parecía cortes pero el acido en sus palabras podía notarse fácilmente

Observe como el chico alto y rubio, que era novio de la enana se acerco a bella y la abrazaba, ella se relajo al instante. Cierto el chico podía manipular las emociones, por eso empecé a sentirme más relajada, aunque por dentro mi enojo crecía.

-deja de hacer eso – le escupí

-Jasper solo quiere ayudar—menciono Jake detrás de mí

-AAARRGG! – me lleve las manos a la cabeza tratando—inútilmente—de alejar lo que sea que el chico estuviera haciendo de mi. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y eso me asusto, mi enojo creció al comprobar que estaba a punto de romper mi autocontrol por culpa de la asquerosa traicionera.

Me abalance sin pensarlo pero Jacob me tomo en el aire de los brazos al mismo tiempo que Edward se agazapada delante de Bella

-Leah, no!—chillo Jacob

-si eso es lo que quieres—espeto Edward entre dientes—deberías controlarla Jacob – le gruño a mi hermano

-no te atrevas!—vocifere—le debes la vida a Jacob mosquito

-Leah! – me regaño Jacob – tranquilízate, y tu Edward espero que estés bromeando, porque no lo permitiré

Esas palabras me sorprendieron, al parecer a Edward y Bella también por que abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-Jake—susurro Bella

-Leah – me miro, asentí, si él estaba de mi lado yo podía controlarme.

Sentí como aflojaba su agarre y me dejaba en el suelo, me tomo de la mano y los temblores poco a poco fueron aminorando

Edward se paro sorprendido, al parecer había leído algo en los pensamientos de Jake que lo hicieron claudicar, miro a su esposa con pena y regreso su vista a Jacob.

- Orel es la imprimación de Leah

**LISTOO, TERMINADO. SE QUE NO UTILICE MUCHO EL POV DE OREL, PERO NO ERA TAAAAAN NECESARIO, IGUAL IREMOS DESCUBRIENDO UN POCO DE SU HISTORIA EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS.**


	5. ¿¿¿CELOS?

**DISCLAIMER: U KNOW IT**

**ULTIMOS DIAS PARA PARTICIPAR POR EL ONE SHOT, YA SABEN, MI MEJOR LECTORA SE LLEVARA EL REGALO, YA TENGO VARIAS EN LA TOMBOLA..=p LEAN AL FINAL PARA SABER MAS…**

LEAH POV

_Orel es la imprimación de Leah_

_Claro que no, con un demonio, yo no podía imprimar a nadie y menos a ese chico._

-Leah, deja de torturarte – me pidió Jacob en un susurro mientras Luna y Orel reían divertidos por una ocurrencia de mi amiga – se darán cuenta

-necesitamos hablar Jake—le pedí

-no es el momento – susurro mientras miraba a los chicos sentados a unos metros de nosotros

-no estoy imprimada – murmure mas para misma

-no es algo que tú puedas decidir, he visto como te mira ese chico, y tu preocupación cuando supiste que bella se había escapado, tu enojo y tu alivio cuando lo viste con vida.

-per…

-shh – me callo cuando Luna se levanto y se acerco a nosotros

-Leah, Jacob, Orel tiene que irse

-¡no!—chille cuando la escuche. Miles de imágenes cruzaron por mi mente en un escaso segundo, Orel caminando solo por las oscuras calles hacia su departamento mientras la odiosa chupasangre lo acechaba de cerca.

Cuando las imágenes cesaron pude percatarme de las miradas que estaban sobre mí. Jacob parecía divertido por mi reacción mientras Luna y Orel me veían sorprendidos.

-creo que es… tarde – me justifique—no debería andar solo por las calles

-Dios mío Leah, solo son unas cuantas cuadras – se burlo Luna

-además – me gire para ver a Orel levantarse del sillón y dirigirse hacia mi posición – soy lo bastante grandecito para cuidarme solo – sonrió con socarronería

-bueno, como quieras – espete molesta al darme cuenta de lo que Jacob decía; el chico me preocupaba.

-creo que es hora de que yo también me retire – hablo Jacob – tal vez podamos ir juntos – se dirigió a Orel quien se encogió de hombros

-me da igual – contesto. Al parecer seguía receloso de mi alpha.

Los acompañamos a la puerta, me molestaba la actitud de Jacob y él lo sabía, me lanzaba miradas de burla mientras el chico se despedía de Luna, me recargue molesta en la pared y cruce los brazos. Jacob me saco la lengua y se acerco a mi amiga para despedirse.

Mire al chico acercase a mí.

-Leah – susurro mientras yo trataba de ignorarlo, escuché una risilla lo cual indicaba que había notado mi deliberada actitud. El chico acerco una de sus manos a mi rostro y yo parpadee tratando de comprender su atrevimiento, estaba a punto de arrancarle la mano de un mordisco cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mi cabello.

-no deberías preocuparte por mí – susurro en mi oído mientras colocaba un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja – aunque te ves excepcionalmente bella cuando lo haces.

Le fruncí el ceño mientras apartaba su mano de mi rostro, ¿Qué se creía al hablarme así?

-yo – gruñí entre dientes—no me preocupo por nadie.

-claro – sonrió mientras se acercaba su rostro y en un movimiento rápido depositaba un beso sobre mi mejilla que me hizo estremecer, apreté los puños y refunfuñe por dentro, cuantas ganas tenía de lastimarlo en estos momentos, aunque Luna no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Otra razón por la que yo no podía imprimarme de este chico. Era un cínico. Sin contar que estaba relacionado con lo que más odiaba y por ultimo mi mejor y única amiga estaba loca por él.

Los chicos se despidieron y Luna se fue a su recamara, me quede unos minutos más en la cocina para limpiar el desastre de mi hermano cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Me acerque a ver por la mirilla.

Era Orel.

-Leah, abre, que se me ha olvidado algo

-vaya idiota—refunfuñe mientras abría la puerta y me giraba para seguir con mis labores.

-toma lo que se te ha olvidado y vete – mencione sin verlo

De pronto sentí dos gruesas manos enrollarse en mi cintura

-pero que demonios—masculle

-dijiste que podía tomar lo que se me había olvidado – sentí su respiración sobre mi oreja, me estremecí sin poder evitarlo.

-esto…- me giro con delicadeza. Me encontré con sus hermosos ojos grises mirándome con ternura, sonrió con sus pequeños labios y me acerco más a él. Leí sus intenciones un segundo antes para poder evitarlo; pero no lo hice.

Sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos y su simple roce me hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza, amarre mis dos manos en un puño y trate de memorizar el instante.

-Leah – escuche la voz entrecortada de Luna hablándome, trate de separarme del chico pero este seguía apretándome hacia él.

-Lu…na – masculle entre sus labios

-es lo que había olvidado—completo cuando me dejo respirar.

-¡LEAAAAH!

El grito me sobresalto, abrí los ojos, pero Orel no estaba, parpadee y me frote los ojos con fuerza mientras lo seguía buscando.

-Leah – mire a mi amiga enfrente de mí, había una taza en sus manos y el fuerte olor a café recién molido me despejo los sentidos

-oh diablos era un sueño—gruñí ante la mueca de asombro de mi amiga

- ¿has dormido aquí toda la noche?

-al parecer – trate de desperezarme

-vaya, Le, si que te afecto la cena de anoche – me miro con suspicacia—por cierto, ¿Qué fue toda esa actitud hacia Orel?

-no se a que te refieres—le arrebate la taza de café de las manos

-bueno, un instante parecías recelosa, otra como si te cayera mal y por ultimo te preocupas por él, ¿hay algo que tengas que decirme?

-que se nos hará tarde si no dejas de parlotear—abrió la boca en el momento que yo me alejaba de ella, tenía que alejar mis pensamientos o ese sueño no me dejaría en todo el dia—ire a bañarme

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, la escuela me parecía surrealista cuando atravesé sus puertas, Jacob ya estaba esperándome en la entrada del salón, me asome sobre su hombro para ver dentro, buscando a Orel.

-el no está aquí – contesto mi amigo

-no estoy buscando a nadie

-claro, claro—rodo los ojos – entonces supongo que no te interesa saber de qué hablamos anoche cuando nos fuimos

-no, no me interesa—mentí

-ok—se encogió de hombros y me dejo ahí parada mientras él iba y se sentaba en una silla

-vamos, pues—refunfuñe—dímelo

-no—chasqueo la lengua—no pienso perder mi tiempo

-vamos jake—le pedí de nuevo

-mejor pregúntaselo tu

-¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?

-estoy seguro que te lo dirá, el chico esta hecho un lio—se carcajeo—aunque lo comprendo, eso de imprimarte de alguien es extraño

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que el chico no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera lo conozco, solo lo considero porque es amigo de Luna…

-hola Leah, Jacob—escuche la voz de Orel detrás de mí.

_Diablos, diablos._

Mire a Jacob que tenía una cara de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿demonios, porque no me dijiste?—susurre

-lo siento – contesto con una sonrisa burlón

Los minutos pasaron muy lentos, mi atención estaba completamente desviada hacia el chico de ojos grises que miraba con determinación hacia el frente, trate de hablarle varias veces, pero el parecía no escuchar mis susurros, sin contar que no me miro una sola vez.

El timbre sonó por fin y lo vi levantarse con agilidad del asiento, para salir rápidamente del aula, lo seguí sin pensarlo, podía sentir a Jacob detrás de mí, analizándome.

-Orel—lo llame

-olvídalo – susurro sin voltear a verme—lo entiendo

-espera—trate de tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo pero él me lo impidió en un movimiento rápido

-tengo clases, lo siento – y salió corriendo de ahí, dejándome preocupada y consternada,

-O…rel – susurre mientras el aire se llevaba mis palabras y me quedaba completamente sola

-Lea, ¿estas bien?—escuché un voz detrás de mí

-no es de tu incumbencia—conteste bruscamente mientras me llevaba las manos a la nariz

-Orel es de mi incumbencia – se posiciono delante de mi—me preocupa lo que pasa entre ustedes dos

-no pasa nada entre nosotros dos—conteste mientras la hacía a un lado

-espera, Leah – me pidió—solo, quiero hablar contigo

-yo no hablo con chupasangres

-hazlo por él—me pidió

-mira… Alice—bufe mientras me giraba a verla, aguante el repugnante olor que desprendía y tome un poco de aire—entre ese chico y yo no pasa nada

-es que…- dudo—no puedo verlo claro – bufo

-¿Cómo que no puedes verlo claro?

-Jacob, me dijo que al parecer habías imprimado a… Orel – suspiro mientras yo hacia un mohín—no he podido ver a Orel claramente desde entonces, y no estoy segura si es por ti

-se supone que no puedes vernos ¿no?, eso que tiene que ver con el

-bueno, me pasa lo mismo que con bella, cuando estaba con Jacob, no podía saber lo que pasaba cuando estaban juntos, pero esto es… diferente, jamás he podido ver a Orel con claridad, solo puntos luminiscentes, como si me bloqueara—se tomo la cabeza con una expresión de dolor—pero ahora que has dejado de transformarte puedo verte mejor, solo un poco, sobre los bordes, el problema es cuando Orel y tu se mezclan.

-no te entiendo

-no se qué pasa, Jacob cree que es porque tu llevas tu linaje en la sangre, yo no estoy tan segura de eso, si fuera así solo tendría problemas para ver a Orel cuando se cruza contigo, pero ahora mismo—cerro los ojos como si tratara de dormir—me duele verlo.

-sigue sin ser mi problema –rodé los ojos y la deje ahí, parada y con los ojos cerrados, en un estado de concentración que parecía causarle jaqueca. No tenía tiempo, ni ganas de soportar a una chupasangre apestosa.

Me dirigí a mi departamento, muerta de cansancio y sin dejar de pensar en Orel y en su rostro, en la forma en que me miraba, como si lo hubiera lastimado.

Cuando menos pensé un sonido estridente me saco de mi sopor, me había quedado dormida, ni siquiera había llegado a la cama; estaba en el sillón más grande de la pequeña sala de saldo que teníamos en nuestro departamento, me moví perezosamente e intente identificar el sonido.

-¿Luna?—pregunte al aire, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera apagar el sonido que seguía sonando insistente.

-diablos – refunfuñe mientras me levantaba a tomar el teléfono.

-¡bueno!—conteste furica

-¡¿Leah?—chillo la voz estridente del otro lado, tenía un matiz de soprano que era opacado por la histeria.

-¿Quién habla?

-Leah, no tenemos tiempo, Bella va tras de Orel y no puedo verla

-¡¿Cómo? – chille despertándome al instante

-¡la mire atacando a Orel!—sollozo angustiada

-¡espera!—grite - ¿y los chup… tus hermanos?—me corregí en un intento sobrehumano de no sonar grosera.

-¡salieron a buscarla, pero no la van alcanzar, necesito que vayas por él, hacer tiempo para que lleguen!—gimió con miedo

-¿ir por él?

-Leah, se nos acaba el tiempo – gruño impaciente—no hay tiempo para explicaciones – de pronto escuche un chillido aterrador, la pequeña parecía muerta del miedo- ¡Leah, corre!

En ese instante deje caer el teléfono y me precipite hacia la salida, no me detuve ni siquiera cuando vi a Luna entrar al edificio y preguntarme que me pasaba, me desesperaba el hecho de correr más lentamente de lo que solía hacerlo, y el sonido del chillido de la sanguijuela vidente me taladraba el cerebro y me empujaba a pensar cosas terribles acerca de Orel.

El viento me golpeo de lleno la cara cuando salí del edificio y recordé que la idiota de la vidente no me había dicho donde estaba Orel, me detuve en seco con la preocupación llenando todo mi ser, intente dejarme llevar por mis instintos y pude reconocer un leve hedor hacia el norte de mi posición, muy cerca de ahí.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde me jalaba mi olfato e intente concentrarme en lo que debía hacer, desviarlo, o darle tiempo a los chupasangres para llegar.

La peste por fin me embriago cuando estuve a escasos metros de el, su leve olor a almizcle se mezclaba con la pestilencia a manzanas podridas de la traidora.

Orel entro en mi vista periférica y me oculte detrás de los arbustos, no quería asustarlo, además el episodio de la mañana todavía no salía de mi mente, caminaba renuentemente, como si le pidiera permiso a sus pies para dar un paso, trastabillaba en la acera y regresaba, de vez en cuando, el espacio avanzado.

Busque a la vampira entre los arbustos guiada por su olor, la divise escondida y acechando al chico como una leona, agazapada para brincar en cualquier momento. Sus pasos estaban sincronizados con los de Orel, y tan ensimismada estaba en él, que no se percato de mi presencia al otro lado de la acera, la espera, atenta a que diera el paso decisivo, pero parecía meditarlo muy bien, tal vez Jacob tenía razón y ella no era tan mala. Tal vez su instinto perdido el humano, seguía ahí, por algún lado.

La mire levantarse y sacudir su vestido de diseñador para eliminar los rastros de polvo, al hacerlo piso una pequeña rama de los arbustos que la rodeaban y Orel paro su caminar al instante, giro su rostro hacia ambos lados de la acera y me obligo a ocultarme, se sorprendió en demasía el que haya notado ese tenue ruido, de no ser por mis genes, ni yo misma lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?—pregunto al aire

-¿hola?—volvió a preguntar

Para mi sorpresa, la nueva melodiosa voz de Isabella resonó en el aire, quebrando la tranquilidad de la noche.

-soy yo—contesto con una sonrisa mientras salía de los arbustos. El chico pareció reconocerla rápidamente – creo que me he perdido - termino con una fingida voz de angustia

-eh… - balbuceo el- ¿Isabella?—pregunto con duda

-solo Bella—contesto mientras se acercaba un poco más a él, me di cuenta que estaba rechinando los dientes con demasiada fuerza cuando ella dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia mi posición.—tenemos una clase juntos

-lo se – contesto él un poco más relajado aunque su postura parecía rígida.

-¿crees que…- camino sugerentemente hacia él, sin darme cuenta revente una pequeña rama que se encontraba entre mis manos, Orel y la chupasangre lo pasaron por alto, ella porque estaba deleitándose con el aroma de la sangre y el por qué parecía hipnotizado por su visión.—puedas ayudarme?

-eh… claro – sonrió con pena, sus mejillas se colorearon de carmesí y vi a la traidora relamerse los labios, sus ojos estaban tan negros como la noche

Empecé a temblar, me aferre a mis puños mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, los chupidopteros llegarían en cualquier momento, Alice dijo que vendrían, yo solo tenía que hacer tiempo.

-¿entonces?—pregunto intentando ocultar su impaciencia, estaba a escasos dos metros de el

-te ayudare—contesto mientras le tendía la mano, la chica sonrió con picardía y yo apreté los dientes, molesta, enojada y… celosa.

-gracias – sonrió—eres todo un caballero – termino mientras tomaba la mano del chico, lo vi estremecerse ante el contacto gélido, pero ella retuvo su mano para impedir que se marchará.

-d…de… nada

-creo – se acerco mas a él—que deberíamos estar más… juntos, - acerco su cuerpo a él y se aferro a su brazo—la noche es fría, y yo no llevo abrigo.

-permíteme – contesto cortésmente mientras hacía malabares para desprenderse de su sudadera deportiva, la chica sonrió al instante y lo jalo con fuerza hacia ella.

-permite tu – susurro tan bajo que apenas la escuche, en un movimiento súbito la asquerosa chupasangre tomo a Orel del cuello, un chillido escapo de mi garganta y ella se distrajo lo suficiente para poder actuar.

Los temblores se apoderaron de mi cuerpo ya sin voluntad, el calor, hirviente y rojo me lleno desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza por el dolor interno, un dolor que no era físico. Un dolor que me recordó que yo no era una chica normal y que nunca lo seria…

**LISTO, HE TERMINADO ESTE CAPITULO, PERDON POR TERMINARLO AHÍ, PERO ME GUSTA LA EMOCION JAJAJA XD, BUENO, YA TENGO A VARIAS CHICAS EN LA MIRA, PERO TODAVIA PUEDEN PARTICIPAR, MUCHAS ME HAN MANDADO REVIEW PERO NO ME MANDAN SUS DOS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y SU TRAMA, SI QUIEREN PARTICIPAR ES NECESARIO, ESO Y CLARO EL REVIEW, =p ES POR PUNTAJE: **

**DOY TRES PUNTOS SI ME TIENES EN AUTOR FAVORITO**

**DOS SI TIENEN MIS HISTORIAS EN FAVORITOS (ES ACUMULABLE SI TIENEN VARIAS)**

**UNO POR REVIEW**

**ASI QUE YA SABEN, =p ULTIMA SEMANA PARA PARTICIPAR, EL ONE SHOT LO PUBLICARE ENTRE VIERNES Y DOMINGO, SUS PARTICIPACIONES SE CIERRAN EL JUEVES ASI QUE A COMENTAR…=D**


	6. PREGUNTA SIN RESPUESTA

**HOLA…. He vuelto, perdon por la espera pero habia estado muy ocupada, en estos dias, pero al fin puedo actualizar, en estos dis aprovechare para actualizar todas mis historias… **

**El disclaimer ya se lo saben asi que no perderé mas tiempo... disfrutenlo**

OREL

Sabia que estaba soñando por la manera en que sucedían las cosas, como la masa de color plateada había caído directamente sobre la bella chica que tanto me había atemorizado el primer día; sabia que era un sueño por que la hermosa chica había aparecido de la nada y me había hablado directamente, y sabia que era un sueño por que en algún momento, dentro de este, la chica parecía querer besarme.

Sabía que era un sueño…

Pero el dolor de mi brazo derecho lo sentía real, punzante sobre los bordes, un dolor causado por el choque entre la inmensa masa gris y mi cuerpo, como si su intención hubiera sido apartarme de la chica, recordaba la sensación calida que sentí al momento de hacer contacto con ella; una mezcla extraña de rigidez y suavidad que jamás había experimentado al tocar ninguna otra cosa, recuerdo haber escuchado un grito de dolor y un crack, después la sensación de vacío.

Recordaba perfectamente la cara de la chica llamada Isabella, mirando directamente hacia mi cuello un segundo antes de sentir aquel golpe, y en ese lapso cientos de tonterías vinieron a mi mente, sabia que era un sueño por que la chica que estaba parada enfrente de mi no podría ser algo tan extraño, pero su actitud era bizarra, propia de un cuento de terror donde la chica linda se convierte en algo terrorífico, pero al fin de cuentas era un sueño.

O eso creía yo…

LEAH POV

Sentí el calor recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo, y sabia que aunque tratara de resistirme no lo lograría, odiaba a esa chica aun antes de haberse convertido en la asquerosa chupasangre que era, y ahora la odiaría mas, por haberme hecho esto…

Deje que el calor me recorriera de lleno, la chupasangre me noto en el mismo instante en que salte hacia ella, apartando del camino a Orel. Me hubiera gustado ser mas suave, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera apartarlo del camino de Isabella.

Gruñí con todas mis fuerzas y pude sentir como mis músculos se estiraban y reconocían el ardor de la transformación, como si hubiera sido ayer la ultima vez.

Escuche un crujido que me causo un dolor que no era precisamente físico.

Solo lo mire por un segundo, pero sus ojos me penetraron hasta el alma, un segundo en el que el dolor, el desconcierto y al final la inconciencia hicieron mella en el.

_Lo__ herí por tu culpa…_

-así que la pequeña Lele quiere jugar – menciono con burla mientras se agazapaba para atacarme –quisiera recordarte que ya no soy la misma de antes –continuo con suficiencia mientras sonreía de lado y me mostraba sus dientes—frágil y delicada – se carcajeo mientras mencionaba esto ultimo

_Idiota_

Mis pensamientos eran un caos, la chica era una inexperta y conocía de antemano su poder, uno que no le serviría ante mi, le recordé eso con una sonrisa lobuna que espere entendiera. Ella se estremeció inconscientemente al notar mi mueca de satisfacción mientras comenzaba a fintar de un lado al otro, esperando un solo momento de descuido.

Sus poderes eran efectivos contra un ataque mental, pero no contra uno físico, y aun con su cuerpo congelado y duro como el cemento, no podría contra mi entrenamiento, sin contar que conocía sus debilidades.

_Eres __mía…_

Vi su rostro crisparse en el mismo segundo en que lo decidí, mataría a esa chupasangre. Se agazapo aun más y se dispuso a atacarme.

Con un ultimo gruñido le deje saber que había llegado su hora, sentí el viento colarse por mi pelaje y podía mirarla frente a mi, en espera de que mi cuerpo acortara la distancia, abrí mis fauces lo mas que pude y engarfie mis patas.

Pero no la toque, algo la había quitado de mi camino, sentí bajo mis patas el frió del suelo y gruñí molesta cuando me percate de lo que pasaba; Isabella había sido apartada ferozmente por su marido –quien me miraba con un profundo odio—de mi camino.

"_Tu no me __impedirás matarla…"_

Gruñí con todas mis fuerzas por que sabia que el podía leer mis pensamientos

_-"Pero yo si"__—_escuche a mi alpha que acababa de colocarse delante de mi

_-"claro –me queje—el adorador de chupasangres"_

_-"Leah, por favor"_

_-"no me lo vas a impedir Jacob"_

Comencé a fintar enfrente de el, su enorme cuerpo color ladrillo me tapaba con deliberada actitud, el no quería que matara a su "mejor amiga", pero en mi opinión, ella no había sido nada mas que su perdición. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando escucho mis pensamientos, pero lo ignore totalmente y comencé a fintar con más ahínco.

_-"no lo __permitiré"_

Lo ignore

-_"piensa en el"_

_-"no lo metas en esto"—le gruñí_

_-"te lo ordenare si es necesario"—me amenazo_

_-"no te atreverías"_

_-"lo haré si es necesario"-repitió_

_-"Jake…"_

_-"míralo, le has hecho daño, necesita un doctor"_

Gruñí molesta, mas conmigo misma que con el, por que a pesar de todo tenia razón, Orel necesitaba un doctor.

Suspire derrotada; Jake noto mi estado de animo, y sabia de antemano que no necesitaba leerme la mente para saber lo que yo pensaba. Corrí rápidamente y me interne en la premura de la noche, el silencio se hizo presente rápidamente.

Jacob había desaparecido.

Sabia que Orel estaría en buenas manos, Jacob no dejaría que esa estupida lo tocara, pude sentir el efluvio de la enana y del soldado dirigiéndose a la misma posición donde unos segundos antes me había encontrado.

Recordé las palabras de aquella chupasangre vidente; Orel era de su sangre y de alguna manera extraña y surrealista; ella le tenía cariño.

Corrí tanto ahínco, desesperada por encontrar un minuto de tranquilidad que no me percate que me había alejado demasiado de la ciudad cuando al fin decidí parar.

La vista era preciosa, un lugar mágico, hacia muchísimo calor, y el sol estaba en su cenit; caliente y abrasador, me deje caer en mis cuartos traseros y recargue mi hocico sobre mis patas delanteras, tratando de disfrutar de los rayos del sol y de aquel aire puro y limpio que me ofrecía ese lugar.

Me encontraba en un peñasco, podía sentir la brisa del mar sobre mi pelaje, y escuchaba el sonido de las olas golpeteando aquella inmensa roca, la nostalgia se hizo presente, aquel lugar tan caliente me recordaba de alguna manera a las bellas playas de La Push; aunque esta playa a diferencia de la mía que era fría me causaba una sofocación inimaginable.

-_no es el calor_

Escuche la voz de mi conciencia, a la que le gruñí en tono bajo.

-_sabes que no es el calor lo que te tiene así_

-soy una loba—pensé, -de nuevo soy una loba, un punto muerto

Y yo no podía hacer nada contra eso, me había esforzado demasiado en convertirme en algo que no era; en un ser humano normal.

Y el culpable de eso era lo que mas odiaba en el mundo…

Suspire fuertemente y un resoplido salio de mi pecho, la pena no se iba de mi, aun a pesar de estar convertida en loba.

Trate de pensar en la razón de mi problema.

El primer nombre que venia a mi cabeza era el de la asquerosa amiga de Jacob, pero ella solo había sido el factor detonante en una situación incontrolable.

No encontraba la respuesta correcta.

Había logrado controlarme durante u largo tiempo, y nada me había hecho desistir.

Tenia que encontrar la respuesta, necesitaba desahogarme, tratar de comprender por que me sucedió esto. El único nombre que vino a mi mente fue el de Alice.

Era de noche cuando llegue a la casa donde vivían los chupasangre, sabía que Edward me escucharía rápidamente cuando me acercara a la puerta. Podía sentir el olor de Jacob entre tanta pestilencia, arrugue mi nariz y suspire, mi ropa hubiera sido algo muy útil en este momento, mi sentido del olfato en mi versión "humana" era menos sensible.

Camine hacia la puerta con cautela, no quería ocasionar problema, no cuando necesitaba respuestas y a pesar de que me costaba mucho trabajo admitirlo, la única que podía ayudarme en este momento era esa pequeña que me molestaba tanto.

-no tienes por que ser tan dura contigo misma

Gruñí por instinto cuando escuche la dulce y empalagosa voz de la chupidoptera

-Edward me dijo que estabas afuera, y que te debatías entre entrar o no

Arrugue el ceño cuando dio unos pasos hacia mí

-se que estarías mas cómoda con esto –extendió una bolsa de plástico de color azul hacia mi –y a decir verdad yo también lo preferiría. Ya sabes—sonrió. Su aceptación ante mi especie me parecía aun más extraña que la de Isabella, ella tenía a su mejor amigo licántropo, pero la enana no tenía por que tratar de vernos como si no fuéramos enemigos naturales—eso de hablar sola no es divertido –y dejo escapar una risa como campanillas.

Tomo el bolso con acritud, me hubiera gustado gruñirle y morderle la mano que me tendía ayuda, pero esta vez, -al contrario de la ultima vez que nos vimos en una situación parecida,-no podía resistirme, ahora no era solo yo…

Regrese convertida en humana y ya con la ropa que Alice me había dado, sorprendentemente estaba nueva, sin usar y había sido rociada con un perfume de olor amanerado.

Ella noto que olía la ropa

-Jacob dijo que seria mejor así

-también te dijo que eras muy molesta –replique mientras me acercaba a ella

Me ignoro y camino unos pasos hacia atrás, dándome la espalda con deliberada actitud, como queriendo demostrar algo, llego hasta un viejo roble y se sentó en las raíces.

-lo hace cada cinco minutos—sonrió—o es algo que me moleste, al fin de cuentas somos familia.

-familia!—pregunte sorprendida

-se que no entiendes la relación que tiene Jake con nosotros

-en realidad no

-es como ustedes—trato de explicar—ustedes se consideran hermanos

Me molesto la manera en que me decía las cosas, recordándome cuando éramos una manada, cuando era parte de algo.

-no he venido a hablar de Jacob

-lo se, pero Edward me comento que no te explicabas como el podía estar tan cerca de mi, aquel día que le toque el hombro, parecía que querías comerme –se carcajeo

-comerte no, –sonreí con malicia—matarte

Ella me analizo unos segundos y luego sonrió, aceptando mi explicación.

-lo se, pero no lo hiciste, y no lo harás

-como puedes estar tan segura?—la rete. Ella cruzo sus piernas

-por que ahora tenemos algo en común

Enarque los ojos; sus sonrisa me molestaba en demasía, como era posible que estuviera tan segura de si misma, ahí sentada a escasos metros de mi con una posición despreocupada, sin algún tiente de estar a la defensiva?

Suspire

-supongo que tienes razón—admití

Ella palmeo la raíz a un lado de ella invitando me a acompañarla, yo la mire con zozobra, pero ella siguió sonriéndome.

-Leah, lo primero que tienes que entender, es que Orel es mi sobrino, y lo quiero, jamás dejaría que le pasara algo malo.

-tu hermana casi se lo cena ayer—mencione con odio

Ella suspiro bajito, y me miro con aceptación.

-Bella es nueva en esto, es la primera vez que se encuentra con alguien así, lamentablemente es su Tua cantante

-tua cantante…?

-siéntate a mi lado y te lo explicare—palmeo de nuevo el árbol

Esta vez sonreí con sorna, la chica no se rendiría fácilmente, me molestaba que tuviera esa actitud, como si tratara de ser mi amiga.

-esta bien, esta bien –dije con apatía mientras me colocaba a un lado suyo, lo más lejos posible que el árbol me permitía, ya que la peste aunque había bajado seguía siendo intensa.

-Jacob te ha hablado alguna vez sobre Edward y Bella?, digo, la manera en como se conocieron

-el se la quería comer, no?—dije con malicia

-algo así, pero no era solo por "querer comérsela", era algo mas intenso, Edward puede resistirse a la sangre humana común, pero la de Bella, la de ella era algo intoxicante.

-Jacob me contó algo así, por eso quería matar a ese chupasangre –rodó los ojos ante el apodo con que solíamos llamarlos

-bueno, Bella era la Tua cantante de Edward

Procese esas palabras por un momento, después sentí como el miedo se apoderaba de mi, recordaba perfectamente como odiaba Jake a esa sanguijuela que le quería arrebatar al amor de su vida y las palabras que había salido de su boca.

'_Bella no tiene escapatoria a su lado, ella __morirá de cualquier manera, su única esperanza es que el tenga el suficiente autocontrol para no matarla totalmente'_

Me levante asustada y enojada por la revelación, Orel no podía compartir el mismo destino que esa chupasangre.

-NOO! –chillé mientras empuñaba las manos

-tranquilízate, eso no le pasara a el

-esa estupida chupasangre!

-Leah, yo no lo permitiré –su voz sonó mas fuerte de lo normal, la mire a los ojos tratando de encontrar algo que me indicara que mentía –lo juro –pero solo veía determinación en ellos.

-no puedo permitirlo A….lice

-lo se, -se acerco a mi y de pronto sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo y como mis genes licántropos despertaban antes su mano gélida, ella me había tocado –tal vez no sea lo mismo, pero yo también amo a Orel

-es…pera—dio un paso hacia atrás

-tienes que aceptarlo Leah, puedo verlo en tus ojos

-estas equivocada, yo solo quiero protegerlo de ustedes—rumie

-si quieres ayudarlo tienes que aceptarlo, lo he visto en sus ojos, el te ama

-e…eso es… im… posible

-no lo es, creerme que me hubiera gustado que no fuera así—sonrió con nostalgia—no tengo nada contra ti, pero me hubiera gustado dejarlo fuera de toda esta… locura

-el no me ama –repetí

-ha estado mencionando tu nombre

-como?

-después de que te fuiste, Jacob y yo decidimos que seria mejor tenerlo aquí, con Carlisle

-están locos? Con esa chupasangre ahí!

-Edward y Bella están en Forks, fueron a visitar a Charlie

Eso me relajo un poco.

-como esta el?

-bien, pero te necesita, ahora mismo puedo escucharlo gemir tu nombre

Agudice un poco mi oído, podía escuchar sus ronquidos en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

-puedes verlo, si quieres

-no creo que sea buena idea

-como quieras, ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber—dicho esto se giro y comenzó a danzar hacia la gran casa

-espera!—le llame –no me has dicho lo que quería saber—ella se detuvo pero no se giro

-querías saber por que te había pasado eso a ti. La transformación después de tanto tiempo, la respuesta esta dormida en el segundo piso, eres una persona mayormente egoísta, Leah, solo Orel te importa como para sacrificar tu humanidad.

-pe…r…o

-la puerta estará abierta—y salio fugazmente de mi vista.


	7. NOCTAMBULOS

Chics siento decepcionarlas, esto no es un capitulo, pero no se preocupen les tengo dos buenas noticias:

La primera en la tarde estare actualizando alguna de mis historias, solo tengo que revisar y listo, asi que no se me decepcionen mucho, en la noche podrán leer un capitulo nuevo.

La segunda es que a partir de mañana (10 de enero) mi cumpleaños quisiera agregar jajaj, estará por fin disponible nuestro blog,

h t t p : / / n o c t a m b u l o s – i n k . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

(pónganlo todo junto, sin espacios) gracias mi queridísima amiga Kat, ahí encontraran todas mis historias (fics y originales) y muchas cosas mas, tambien tenemos funcionando nuestro facebook:

H t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / ? r e f = h o m e # ! / p a g e s / n o c t a m b u l o s i n k / 1 1 4 1 3 4 1 9 5 3 1 0 9 0 6

(igual pónganlo todo junto) aquí podrán encontrar actualizaciones y adelantos de lo que se viene en nuestro blog, además que podrán interactuar con Kat y conmigo rápidamente…

Espero les agrade y muchos saludos mis queridos noctambulos!

NOTA: estamos pensando en un regalo para los primeros fans de nuestra pagina, ya se estarán enterando de ello próximamente…


	8. ENTRE LOBOS Y VAMPIROS

**HOLA A TODOS, POR FIN DE VUELTA… BUENO SE QUE SOY MALA Y QUE ME HE TARDADO MUCHO PERO AQUI ESTA… =D ESPERO LES GUSTE, A LOS QUE LEEN DULCE REVANCHA LES INFORMO QUE TAMBIEN ACABO DE ACTUALIZAR **

**SAYONARA!**

OREL POV

Me desperté con un dolor en el costado, apenas me había quejado cuando una mano fría toco mi frente, estaba fresca y agradecí el tacto, abrí los ojos rápidamente deseando ver a una sola persona…

Alice me sonreía de oreja a oreja, no se que vio en mis ojos pero revolvió mi cabello como un chiquillo.

-Leah no esta aquí

-no esperaba que estuviera—conteste un poco molesto por su comentario, que le hacia pensar que yo estaba esperando a Leah?

-no lo se—suspiro mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama contestando como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos—pero Luna vendrá mas tarde, después de las clases

-las clases?, pero apenas es domingo –ella sonrió de nuevo pero pude ver que había algo oculto en sus sonrisa—y además que haces aquí?

-tuviste un pequeño accidente –arquee las cejas—estas en mi casa

Mire contrariado alrededor, Alice decía la verdad y el dolor en mi costado parecía corroborar su historia

-Al parecer ibas caminando en la noche, bella te encontró –recordé a la chica llamada Isabella aunque en mi mente se veía extraña—dice que parecías enfermo que trato de ayudarte, que se acerco hacia ti pero que tu de pronto reaccionaste mal y la empujaste, dice que gritaste y te doblaste –apunto mi costado—al parecer estabas lastimado, Bella estaba muy asustada, dice que gritaste algo sobre un lobo – sonrió divertida mientras revolvía de nuevo mi cabello—…lobos—murmuro –deberías de dejar las películas de terror

-no recuerdo haber tenido ningún accidente

-eso es raro—vacilo—pero tal vez se deba a la fiebre, estabas ardiendo cuando te trajimos

-quien me trajo?

-Bella me llamo por teléfono, pensó que tal vez yo sabría donde vivías, pero bueno –sonrió de nuevo—no lo se, así que te trajimos aquí, te he dicho que mi papa es doctor? Y de los mejores…

Intente incorporarme mientras la chica hablaba, parecía no cansarse jamás, me empujo despreocupadamente hacia la cama de nuevo e ignoro mi petición de levantarme

-y es lunes pero Jasper y Luna traerán tu tarea

-lunes?

-claro, ya te lo dije tuviste fiebre estos días – un sonido la interrumpió, quería que me contara mas ya que no estaba convencido de lo que me decía, me parecía que me ocultaba algo, aunque era muy amable conmigo, cosa que tampoco me podía explicar, no podía evitar dudar de ella.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo mas se levanto rápidamente y salio disparada del cuarto, regreso después de unos minutos con una gran charola entre las manos, me ayudo a sentarme en la mesa y coloco una mesilla en mi regazo, coloco la bandeja y la abrió haciendo una pantomima graciosa.

-a comer! –en la bandeja había sopa de fideos, un gran trozo de carne, aderezos y verduras

Ella se sentó en la silla y se reclino hacia atrás, saco un libro del estante y comenzó a leer: la mire con recelo, no parecía importarle que un extraño estuviera en su casa, tenia muchas dudas.

-Alice? –la llame, ella bajo el libro y me sonrió

-dime querido

-de quien es este cuarto?—mire alrededor y parecía muy elegante un toque de sobriedad pero básicamente todo era en colores ocres, bonitos como si una decoradora hubiera arreglado esto con mucho detalle.

-es mi cuarto –sonrió

-tu cuarto?, y ese novio tuyo gigante que tienes no se molestara?.

-Jasper?... no, no lo creo, y si se molesta es su problema—de pronto tuvo una reacción que me sorprendió, se acerco a mi rápidamente y deposito un beso en mi mejilla –ahora come

-me quede anonadado, Alice se mostraba muy eufórica cuando estaba cerca, tal vez…? No, no, ella siempre esta al lado de su novio, que es alto y fuerte y las chicas piensan que es guapo, pero yo… no, no pienses eso

Comencé a comer con parsimonia, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a Alice, y cada vez que lo hacia ella me sonreía como si supiera que la miraría.

-Alice? –la llame de nuevo

-si?

-por que no fuiste a la escuela?

-eh… bueno… yo no tenia nada importante en la escuela y tu necesitabas que alguien te cuidara

-bueno… gracias

-de nada querido

El día después de eso paso un poco mas rápido, después de las dos escuche pasos en la casa, Alice sonrió en cuanto el primer paso fue escuchado, llamo mi atención que ella también los escuchara, yo pensaba que mi audición era única.

Se paro de un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió, era Jasper, su novio, acorto la distancia de un brinco y el la cacho astutamente, como si estuvieran sincronizados, le dio un beso en los labios, pero ella se aparato, como si le avergonzara mi presencia, el sonrió de mala gana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Orel – me saludo – espero que mi mounstrito no te haya dado muchas molestias

-no claro que no—conteste un poco apenado—de hecho ha sido de mucha ayuda

-Pero donde esta mi chico consentido! –escuche la incomparable voz chillona de mi mejor amiga

-Luna –rodee los ojos

-calla—chillo mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de la cama y me abrazaba—me tenias preocupada, pero Jasper me ha dicho que estas bien, te llevare conmigo

-no! – chillo Alice, Luna y yo la miramos con extrañeza—eh… digo, el ya esta aquí, para que moverlo—no quería parecer paranoico, pero estaba seguro que Alice se traía algo, no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad, su versión de los hechos era muy diferente a lo que yo vagamente recordaba.

-Alice, te agradezco que me hayas cuidado, pero me sentiré mejor en mi casa

-no te llevare a tu casa—intervino Luna—te llevare a la mía.

LEAH POV

La casa estaba en calma cuando regrese, necesitaba urgentemente un baño y dormir un poco, me había perdido un día de clases, pero que mas daba, necesitaba alejarme un poco.

Tome un short y una camiseta holgada y me introduje en la regadera, el agua refresco mi cuerpo y en cierta parte mi mente, lo disfrute como aquella vez que estuve varios días sin bañarme por culpa de la odiosa chupasangre.

" _obligada a cuidar al enemigo'_

Aun era algo que no superaba…

Mi estomago emitió un rugido hambriento, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina,

Estaba oscuro, pero percibía la débil luz proveniente del refrigerador, seguro Luna se había levantado por un bocadillo de media noche.

-ya que estas ahí puedes pasarme una manzana – aproveche mientras me sentaba en la barra y comencé a hojear el libro de programación por cable que nos llegaba cada mes, parecía haber un reportaje sobre vampiros, sonreí por la ironía.

-Aquí tienes –escuche una voz demasiado grave como para ser de mi mejor amiga, mientras la manzana era colocada frente a mi, levante la vista y ahí estaba el, con tan solo unos pantalones que parecían ser parte de una pijama, pero sin camisa, no pude evitar sentirme apenada cuando recorrí su bien torneado cuerpo con mi vista, no era como el de mis hermanos o el de los vampiros, pero no tenia nada que envidiarles.

Me percate del gran pedazo de tela blanca que cubría uno de sus costados y me sentí mal.

-lo siento –murmure sin pensarlo

-lo sientes? – me miro extrañado – por que?

-por eso – apunte mientras jugueteaba con la manzana entre mis manos

- no tienes por que sentirlo, no es culpa tuya—y me sonrió—además estoy bien, Alice –hice un mohín al escuchar su nombre, cosa que no parecio haber pasado desapercibida por el –se porto muy bien, me cuido en exceso – y supe por que mi molestia, sabia que ella lo cuidaría y me molestaba no haber sido yo.

-supongo que debes estar cansada—bostezo, yo sonreí. El cansado debería ser el, yo podría durar días sin dormir, pero el era un débil y frágil humano. Suspire al recordar que yo había perdido mi humanidad hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Lo vi dirigirse hacia el dormitorio de Luna, y hasta ese momento es que me percate de lo que sucedía.

Luna sentía algo por el, y yo lo sabia, y Orel entraba a su cuarto con su cuerpo semidesnudo. Sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo, escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de el y sentí un fresco liquido recorriendo mi mano.

-genial—masculle, mi manzana estaba hecha papilla dentro de mi mano.

OREL POV

Me desperté un poco adolorido, Luna ya no estaba en el cuarto, tenía una clase mas temprano por lo que seguramente ya se habría ido. Suspire cansado, tome mi pequeña maleta y saque un pantalón de mezclilla una camiseta y una camisa a cuadros. Escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, seguramente Leah había salido rápido para no encontrarse conmigo.

Suspire.

Me vestí rápido y salí corriendo, escuche un claxon tocando insistentemente cuando cerré la puerta.

-Orel ¡ - escuche la voz chillona de Alice, estaba ahí fuera del departamento de Luna con su ostentoso coche, mire a ambos lados con curiosidad.

Ella seguía tocando el claxon y llamándome insistentemente con la mano, me acerque a ella y me asome por la ventanilla

-Alice? –pregunte contrariado

-Anda sube, que se nos hará tarde

-como?—insistí

-he venido por ti, no puedes subirte a esos horribles camiones ni esforzarte—apunto mi costado—así que sube, o tendré que bajar y meterte a patadas al auto—y me sonrió.

Rodé los ojos, esta chica si que era extraña pero por alguna razón me sentía bien con ella, no era como Luna, ni como… Leah

-y Jasper?—pregunte, me llamaba la atención que su novio no estuviera pegada a ella todo el día, sinceramente era una chica preciosa, y si mi... novia, mostrara algún interés hacia alguien, como ella lo hacia conmigo me sentiría bastante celoso.

-Jasper nos espera en la escuela, se tuvo que adelantar tenia unas cosas que hacer, pero no te preocupes, a el no le importa en absoluto

Me sorprendía como parecía saber lo que me preocupaba, aunque era imposible, me agradaba pensar que así era.

El día pasó rápidamente, cuando menos pensé ya era la hora del almuerzo. Alice me encontró en mi ultima clase antes de la hora y me jalo casi a rastras a la cafetería.

Estaba repleta cuando llegamos, quise formarme en la fila para comprar algo de comida, pero Alice sonrió y me indico que la siguiera, nos dirigimos a una mesa que parecía llena. Sus hermanos y su novio se encontraban ahí, la chica de cabello castaño parecía rígida, como si algo le doliera, el chico que yacía a su lado la abrazaba con fuerza. Frente a ellos se encontraban la rubia preciosa y su novio. Buque a Luna por la cafetería pero no la encontré.

-Luna tuvo algo que hacer

-como sabes que estaba buscando a Luna – pregunte con curiosidad mientras seguía arrastrándome, me llamaba mucho la atención la capacidad de intuición que tenia esta chica.

-es obvio – me sonrió cuando llegamos a la mesa – hola chicos – saludo

Me acerque al lugar vació enseguida del broncíneo para que Alice se sentara con Jasper pero ella negó con la cabeza y me jalo hacia el otro lado. Su novio se levanto, Edward y Bella se recorrieron un poco y Jasper se sentó al otro lado de Bella. Alice y yo nos sentamos juntos enseguida de la otra parejita.

Observe a Jasper por un segundo, pero no parecía molesto, al contrario ni siquiera nos miraba mientras su novia sacaba una lonchera de debajo de la mesa y comenzaba a servir porciones a todos, incluso la mía.

Empecé a comer el asado que Alice había puesto delante de mi mientras ellos platicaban y comían animosamente, estaban hablando de lo que harían el fin de semana cuando Bella abrió los ojos como si algo la sorprendiera, Jasper puso una de sus manos en su hombro y el chico broncíneo parecía abrazarla mas fuerte. Como si tratara de sostenerla. Alice giro hacia la entrada la cafetería y por instinto yo hice lo mismo.

MI corazón salto sin razón.

Leah se encontraba estática en la puerta de la cafetería observándonos, su posición era incomoda, rígida, Alice levanto una mano para llamarla, la mire y la vi dudar, un segundo después empezó a caminar hacia nosotros. Alice le murmuro algo a su hermano que estaba sentado enseguida de ella.

Alice se paro sin aviso y se coloco a un lado de Jasper, algo que me sorprendió puesto que no lo había hecho de un principio. Leah llego en menos de diez segundos a la mesa.

Compartió una mirada con Alice y con el chico broncíneo y se sentó a mi lado con lo que parecía molestia.

-Hola Leah—la saludo la pequeña Alice con demasiada efusividad

-Alice – contesto ella secamente

-quieres comer? –ofreció ella – hemos traído suficiente para todos

-ya lo creo – contesto ella con lo que parecía sarcasmo – pero paso, gracias

-vamos Leah, todos estamos comiendo – la anime

-supongo que podría - contesto –aunque yo no veo comiendo a Isabella, no tienes hambre, eh Isabella?

Alice se quedo estática por un segundo, el chico broncíneo la observo rápidamente y tomo a su novia del brazo, Jasper acaricio el cabello de Alice y ella miro a Leah.

Sentí la mano de Leah sobre mi antebrazo, quemaba pero no era desagradable.

-vamos – me pidió aunque el tono de su voz era áspero

-pero todavía no termino—me queje al ver los restos de mi deliciosa comida

-ahora! – me gruño mientras me daba un jalón mas propio de un hombre que de una chica como ella. Me levante molesto, observe como Alice sacaba un celular.

-Jake, necesitamos tu ayuda – y colgó mientras Leah me arrastraba fuera de la cafetería, mire hacia atrás por un segundo. Todos estaban sobre Isabella, rodeándola.

Me empujo todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela, su celular sonó y ella contesto tan rápido que no termino de timbrar ni una sola vez, contesto afirmativamente a algo y colgó.

-necesito que sigas al pie de la letra mis instrucciones…- comenzó a balbucear –te daré una dirección, iras y te quedaras ahí unos días, sin preguntas, tendrás todo lo ne…

-espera, espera –la pare – tengo clases

-no me importa, te iras esta tard…

-se que no te importo, Leah – conteste molesto sin pensarlo, de alguna manera esta chica sacaba cosas que no sabia que existían en mi – no necesito que me lo digas

Ella se detuvo y me soltó, sentía caliente la parte donde su mano había estado, me miro por primera vez, y pude sentir como mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

-me importas – susurro –mas de lo que imaginaba

Esa confesión me sorprendió, quería saber mas, pero el ruido de un coche me interrumpió. Leah dejo de mirarme y se giro hacia el coche que se estaba estacionando enfrente de nosotros. El chico alto y moreno con el que la había visto varias veces salio del coche apresurado y le tiro las llaves a Leah quien las tomo en el aire con tanta facilidad como si se las hubiera entregado en la mano.

-gracias Jake

-de nada, ahora váyanse – contesto apresurado –tratare de darte toda la ventaja que pueda

-si lo toca, Jake, la matare… aunque sea tu mejor amiga

El chico asintió como si comprendiera sus palabras, cosa que yo no hacia, Leah hablaba de matar a alguien, y no parecía ser una broma. El chico se alejo corriendo hacia la escuela tan rápido que no tardo mas de tres segundos en recorrer el estacionamiento.

Leah bufo y abrió la puerta del coche

-vamos – me pidió con un poco mas de cortesía que antes—no hay tiempo que perder

-yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundi—conteste para tomarle el pelo

Ella no sonrió, pero alcance a escuchar un susurro ahogado en su garganta.

"eres solo un humano"

No supe como ni cuando, pero me quede dormido…

Al parecer teníamos bastante tiempo en la carretera, los huesos me empezaban a doler por la posición, me retorcí un poco y abrí un ojo, observe a Leah aferrada al volante, pensativa, pensé en hablarle pero el sonido de su celular me detuvo.

Me quede quieto. Escuche como contestaba el teléfono sin saludar.

-como que se ha escapado! – Vocifero –como una estupida chupasangre puede escaparse así como así de cinco

-Le tienen demasiada consideración, te advertí que la mataría si se cruza en mi camino –me estremecí, sentía miedo, las palabras de Leah eran reales, no cabía ninguna duda. Me arriesgue a observarla de reojo, temblaba de furia. —si se acerca solo un metro a el te juro que me olvidare que eres mi alpha y que es tu mejor amiga.

-no, no lo haré… Seth! Haz metido en esto a Seth!, eres un miserable, egoísta y desconsiderado, sabes que no lo permitiré

-claro, claro, ordenes y mas ordenes… si, me encuentro a una hora de Forks

_Forks… no era muy bueno en geografía, pero eso ni siquiera estaba en el mismo país en el que había estado hacia unas horas._

Abrí los ojos, ya no podía mas, Leah me miro cuando me removí pero no dijo nada, mire hacia fuera, estaba oscuro. Escuche un aullido proveniente de la nada.

-Seth ya esta aquí—y colgó

-quien es Seth? – pregunte tratando de ocultar mi curiosidad

-mi hermano—contesto ella secamente

-dijiste que estaba aquí, aquí donde?

-Necesito que guardes silencio unos minutos – me pidió mirando hacia el frente

-no me has contestado… además, donde demonios estamos? –no pude evitar que mi genio me dominara, me sentía demasiado vulnerable.

-contestare tus preguntas cuando lleguemos

-cuando lleguemos a donde?

- a mi casa…

Bufe y me recosté de nuevo, si no quería decirme nada, esperaría, pero necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría como fuera.

Pasamos un pequeño poblado, el letrero que se encontraba en la entrada me informo que se trataba de Forks, el lugar que Leah había mencionado por teléfono, paso de largo hasta una pequeña carretera de terraceria hasta que otro letrero apareció. La Push.

Se interno en el y luego se desvió, me di cuenta que había pequeñas casas no muy separadas una de otra, parecían cobertizos no muy diferentes entre si.

Una de ellas llamo mi atención, estaba muy oscuro, pero esa pequeña casa tenia las luces prendidas, Leah se dirigió ahí.

Leah paro enfrente de ella, observe como varias personas salían de aquella casa, una por una, apresuradas y exaltadas. Parecían haber estado esperándonos

-dame cinco minutos - Leah bajo del coche sin mas.

Observe a la comitiva acercarse a ella rápidamente y como cuchicheaban. Baje del coche a pesar de su pedido y me recargue desafiante en el costado cuando ellos me miraron. Agudice mi oído, tal vez podría escuchar algo.

-Leah no entiendo que es lo que pretendes – escuche como la increpaba el mas grande del grupo, todos eran morenos y con el cabello corto casi ralo, sentí frió cuando observe que ellos solo llevaban pantalones cortos.

-necesito tu ayuda Sam—parecía suplicar y eso me sorprendio

-que piensa Jacob de esto?—pregunto el

-esta de acuerdo conmigo, aquí estará mas… seguro

-pero que hay de nosotros Leah! – gruño un tercero, me inquiete ya que este a comparación del primero que lucia calmado temblaba de enojo.

-tranquilízate Jared—escupió ella – tu harías lo mismo

-yo no pondría en peligro a mi gente – le regreso con veneno

-solo estaremos aquí unos días, en lo que encuentran a la chupasangre

-ella vendrá aquí, sabe que aquí te sientes segura

-de verdad necesito tu ayuda

No pude escuchar su respuesta ya que un chico salio corriendo desde la nada directo hacia ellos y se hecho encima de Leah con un abrazo que me causo envida. Ella lo envolvió con sus delicados brazos y le despeino el cabello. Me sentí mal por eso, por desear ser yo el que se encontraba en sus brazos.

-Orel!—escuche como me llamaba ella, me acerque reticente y molesto por lo que acababa de ver

Leah se acerco a mi y me empujo hacia el centro

- quiero que conozcas a mis hermanos


	9. EN CASA

**DESPUES DE UNAS "PEQUEÑAS VACACIONES" LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. CREO QUE ME MEREZCO LAS MALDICIONES QUE ME ENVIEN JAJAJA XD PERO ESPERO QUE VALGA LA PENA**

LEAH POV

Mi madre me recibió con los brazos abiertos, aun con Orel a un lado, no sin antes, claro, regalarme una mirada de contrariedad. Charlie por otro lado me había recibido felizmente y le parecía genial que hubiera traído a alguien a casa.

Mama se había mudado a la casa de Charlie después de que se casaron.

Suspire al recordar ese episodio mientras miraba hacia la oscura nada. Yo había decidido dormir en mi casa, en La Push, Seth por supuesto se quedo conmigo. No podía dormir así que me senté –como tantas veces lo hice en el pasado—en las pequeñas escaleras de mi vieja casa.

Orel se encontraba en el cuarto de Seth durmiendo. Escuche un sonido familiar.

-te tardaste demasiado—murmure al aire sabiendo que me escucharía

El monumental cuerpo color chocolate salio de la oscuridad para acercarse a mi, lo observe fijamente, parecía preocupado mientras caminaba en cuatro patas hacia mi. Acaricie su peludo rostro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-no haz ido a tu casa – afirme, el movió su rostro haciendo una mueca

-de verdad te importa tanto lo que me pase?—el asintió

-ahora te entiendo – lo acaricie de nuevo mientras el acunaba su rostro en mi mano, se sentía calido. –si le pasara algo…- suspire, no podía terminar la frase.

-la encontraron?—pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta. El emitió un suspiro lobuno

Suspire al mismo tiempo que el movió su rostro sobre mi cuerpo para ver hacia la puerta,

-anda, vete – le informe mientras le daba un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza, el dudo un poco pero dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo.

Lo observe escurrirse entre la noche, sabia que no había venido solo, pero el era el único que podía llegar hasta mi.

-se que tienes preguntas – murmure

-las contestaras?—escuche la voz adormilada de Orel detrás mío.

-no lo se,- admití cansada—tal vez si haces las preguntas correctas

Escuche sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi, se sentó a mi lado sin hacer ruido.

-es un cielo precioso—murmuro

-lo es – asentí

-no estoy loco verdad? – pregunto mientras seguía observando el cielo, yo sonreí, era la persona mas normal que conocía, incluso era mas normal que Luna…- suspire al recordar a mi mejor amiga, seguramente en estos momentos estaría como loca—baje mi rostro para observarlo, sus facciones estaban rígidas como si tratara de contener todas las palabras que luchaban por salir de sus labios.—eso que vi era un lobo.—sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-lo viste, eh?—el asintió con la cabeza

-aunque tiene la altura de un caballo—se giro para ver, tenia una sonrisa torcida, hurgue en su rostro tratando de descifrarlo, pero no encontré nada detrás.

-no tienes miedo?—pregunte mientras enarcaba la ceja

-no – sonrió –me gustan los lobos.

Lo observe de nuevo, y el me sonrió, suspire, parecía no entender la situación.

-vas a contestar mis preguntas?—soltó de pronto. Yo solo asentí, preparándome mentalmente para contarle a un humano sobre vampiros y hombres lobo, aun a costa de su cordura.

-por que me haz raptado? – vale, esa era una pregunta que no esperaba. Me rasque la cabeza ante su interrogante.

-no se como contestar realmente a eso—confesé, el me miro expectante.— estabas en peligro—confesé al final. El hizo un mohín ante mi respuesta—se que te parece extraño –continué—pero hay cosas ahí fuera que desconoces.

-como esa mascota tuya?—pregunto refiriéndose a Jacob

-creo que el se molestaría mucho si escucha que lo haz llamado mascota—me reí sin poder evitarlo.

-ok, entonces, en que clase de peligro me encontraba?—pregunto mientras hacia un ademan de entrecomillado con las manos

-uno del cual no te puedes salvar fácilmente.

-y tu puedes salvarme?—pregunto con curiosidad, aunque la nota de duda no me paso desapercibida

-no lo se…- admití con pesar

-ok, entonces, Seth es tu hermano?—pregunto.

-si—el me sonrió complacido

-y los chicos que me presentaste hace unas horas?

-no, ellos no son mis hermano, no de sangre al menos, pero nos consideramos una "especie " de familia

-si, eso si lo entendí, me parecía increíble que tu diminuta madre hubiera tenido a esa bola de grandulones – se carcajeo y me contagio.

-el mas grande—murmuro

-sam?

-si, Sam—musito—no queria ser entrometido, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta que… le importas

Lo mire con un mohín, ese era un tema espinoso para mi, aunque ya no sentía nada por el, el recuerdo jamás se iría.

-supongo…- musite con recelo, mas por el recuerdo que por su pregunta, pero el giro el rostro apenado por mi reacción.

-perdón –murmuro—no pensé que te molestara –y lo escuche suspirar – tal vez a tu novio no le guste que yo este aquí

_mi novio?... bueno lo había sido, en otra vida._

Gire mi rostro para mirarlo, suspiro mientras miraba hacia el otro lado, el lo había malinterpretado todo.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo y el se giro para mirarme con disgusto, intente parar pero no podía, el seguía mirándome molesto.

-no cabe duda que eres extraño – comente entre risas mientras recordaba que hacia unos minutos había pensado que era la persona mas normal que conocía- haces las preguntas incorrectas y por lo visto también conclusiones incorrectas.

-que bueno que te hago reír—comento con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Sin pensarlo estire mi mano para detenerlo, el me miro un segundo y se sacudió, pero yo era mas fuerte—aunque el no lo sabia—y me pare frente a el.

-Sam no es mi novio—dije en tono serio mientras me dejaba llevar por mis instintos, la risa me había desmanejado, ya no me sentía tan dueña de mis sentidos, estire mi mano –que temblaba—hacia su rostro y el se inclino un poco sobre ella.

El cerro los ojos y se recargo en mi mano aun sabiendo que quemaba, pero esto no parecía molestarlo.

-estas hirviendo –murmuro

Moví mi mano aun a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, el abrió los ojos cuando dejo de sentirme. Su movimiento fue rápido, o tal vez yo lo sentí asi por que estaba embobada viendo su rostro, tomo mi mano que antes había estado en su rostro y me jalo hacia el, su otra mano se poso en mi cintura justo una milésima de segundo antes de sentir que el mundo temblaba bajo mis pies.

No recordaba haber sentido una sensación igual en mi vida, las miles de cadenas que Jake y los demás me habían intentado explicar existían, y me jalaban hacia su cuerpo con mas fuerza de la que yo podía resistir, sentí su sedoso cabello sobre mis dedos mientras su boca quemaba sobre la mia, se movía inseguro sobre mis labios hasta que yo abrí los míos y le indique que era bienvenido. De pronto un choque eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su lengua chocaba con la mía. Era la sensación más maravillosa.

Escuche un sonido proveniente de su pantalón, pero el parecía no escucharlo, me apretó mas fuerte hacia su cuerpo, pero el sonido era mas insistente cada vez. Me separe de el con un gruñido y el sonrió satisfecho con mi reacción.

-contesta o me explotara la cabeza—el sonrió ante mi reacción, yo sabia perfectamente quien era.

La escuche tan claro como si la tuviera enfrente.

-Orel, donde estas?, y Leah?... estas bien? Te ha pasado algo?, juro que si..—Orel frunció el ceño cuando le arrebate el celular de las manos.

-basta enana, ya esta bien de tantas preguntas—mire sonreír a Orel de reojo.

-Leah! –chillo del otro lado del teléfono—eres una inconsciente, una insensata—rodé los ojos, esta vampiro era muy exagerada.—como te atreves a llevártelo de esa manera.

-necesitaba sacarlo de ahí—me defendí

-de la escuela, no del país!—chillo

-no lo hubiera hecho si ustedes no fueran tan incompetentes!—me defendí

-es tan mío como tuyo, Leah!—me gruño del otro lado

-no, no lo es – le conteste dejando en claro que el era solo mío, observe a Orel que me miraba como tratando de descifrar mis palabras –es solo mío.

-juro que si le pasa algo por tu culpa te matare –sentencio

-quisiera verte intentarlo—y colgué.

_Y bueno, hasta ahí había llegado la "relación cordial" que había tenido con la mas rara de los chupasangre._

OREL POV

Me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, me lleve los dedos a mis labios automáticamente, tratando de separar mis sueños de la realidad.

Los dulces labios de Leah, sabían aun mejor de lo que había imaginado, pero tenían un problema.

Eran adictivos…

Me levante a pesar de que quería descansar un poco mas, pero la necesidad de ver a Leah gano. La casa era muy pequeña así que no había oportunidad de que me perdiera, sabia exactamente a donde dirigirme, puesto que mi olfato me guiaba.

La cocina era pequeña pero acogedora, Observe las delicadas curvas de Leah frente a la estufa, el olor a tocino y huevos revueltos hizo que mi estomago se contrajera por la anticipación.

Me acerque a Leah lentamente y sin hacer ruido. La abrace por la espalda y le plante un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Ella me dio un empujón y me hizo una mueca de disgusto, aunque sus ojos la delataban, estaba feliz…

-Seth esta por levantarse – me informo

-no importa, estaría bien que se enterara que tiene cuñado—sonreí con malicia mientras me acercaba de nuevo a ella para darle un beso. Sentí un golpe en la nuca, Leah soltó una carcajada que bien podría despertar a todos en un radio de diez kilómetros.

-jamás dije que seria tu novia—fruncí el ceño

-creí que había quedado claro – comente mientras me asomaba sobre ella para ver lo que desprendía tan delicioso ahora

-nunca me lo pediste—se quejo infantilmente, yo sonreí ante su puchero, estire mi mano para coger un poco de comida, pero ella me dio un manotazo que me dolió hasta el alma, era muy fuerte para ser una chica.

-entonces supongo, bella dama—comencé mientras me ponía sobre una rodilla, al parecer eso la divertía. –me haría el honor de ser mi novia

Ella me miro por unos segundos y sonrió.

-ya veremos—contesto riéndose mientras se giraba para seguir con su tarea.

-Vaya, no pensé que se casarían tan pronto! –escuche una ronca voz detrás de nosotros que sonaba burlona, me levante al mismo tiempo que Leah le arrojaba a su hermano la cuchara de madera con la había estado cocinando. El la tomo con una mano mientras se estiraba para desperezarse. Enarque una ceja, acaso eso se podía hacer?

-calla, y siéntate – lo regaño Leah

-oh,-bostezo mientras se sentaba perezosamente sobre la silla en el pequeño comedor, todo en esa casa parecía pequeño al lado de ese chico.

-cuñado – me llamo. Leah emitió un gemido que parecía un gruñido y yo sentí como la sangre llenaba mis cachetes. –siéntate.

Hice lo que me pidió aun observando a Leah.

-siempre es así? – susurre al chico

-huy a veces peor—se burlo el.

-Dejen de estar hablando de mi – nos recrimino su hermana mientras colocaba un sartén gigante enfrente de nosotros.

Seth y Leah se sirvieron rápidamente.

-No piensas comer?—me pregunto el chico con la boca llena, Leah le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

-no se habla con la boca llena—lo regaño

-te dije que era peor – me rei, no cabía duda que se llevaban bastante bien.

-come—casi me ordeno Leah

-no van a venir mas personas?

-Como?—Leah parecía sorprendida ante mi pregunta

-si, mas personas –repetí—esa es mucha comida para tres

Seth se rió ante mi comentario y Leah rodo los ojos.

-Creeme Orel, no sobrara nada.


End file.
